Imagina
by GinnyWings
Summary: .::ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO::. Muchas sombras ocultan el pasado de Isabella, ¿quién es ese hombre que la sobreprotege tanto? Phineas hará todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad por su propia cuenta, por los métodos tradicionales o... con una bola de cristal...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores :D! Bien... antes de seguir con mi tedioso fanfic de "El Código Maestro" (para el próximo año subiré un episodio nuevo. Quiero descansar un poco este mes) traigo un regalo de Navidad adelantado. Ojo, el final será de remate el 25 (si es que puedo meterme al compu un ratito), así que cada semana iré publicando un capítulo nuevo de estreno.

¡Luego de meses de arduo y de lucha contra la pereza al fin tomé el toro por los cuernos y escribí esta historia 8D! Si bien el telón de fondo es la época navideña y Phineas aparecerá como un personaje importantísimo en los pasajes que verán más adelante, la protagonista absoluta es ISABELLA xD. Ya lo había adelantado para deviantART los avisos de qué se trataría ¡Y como adivinó mi queridísima amiga Doof-fan, se tratará acerca del PADRE DE LA MOROCHA xD!, bueno... como ella es judía es un tema que tocaré con sutileza aquí. Creo que más adelante cuando relate la historia será... un poquito fuerte...

(Y para colmar este circo de palabras...) A mí consideración este es el fic más hermoso que he escrito. Aunque es pequeño, supera con creces el papel higiénico que estoy escribiendo xDD (ya saben cuál...). Espero, sin sonar arrogante ni vanidosa con este asunto, que se convierta un clásico en la página. Hacen falta escritos con Isabella de "Main Character" sin parecer muy cursi y esas cosas. Habrá Phinbella, claro, pero como este fic se sitúa cronológicamente antes de "El Código Maestro" no va haber besos, una declaración ni nada parecido.

Antes de comenzar dedico esta historia a todos los que me han apoyado desde que entré a este fandom y me siguieron esperando este tiempo que estuve "secuestrada" del Internet. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí su apoyo.

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb y sus respectivos personajes canónicos NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de "ustedes saben quienes" (xD) y blablabla... etc., etc., etc... Hay personajes que aparecerán y serán mencionados, los cuales algunos son de MI PROPIEDAD. Seguro se darán cuenta.

Ya con el descargo de responsabilidad, ¡CORRE FIC (xD)!

* * *

_**Imagina...**  
_

_Capítulo I_

Era uno de esos pálidos días durante las vacaciones de invierno, en los cuales la reina de las nieves clamaba su soberanía sobre la temporada, agitando sus blancos cabellos para regalar a la tierra su frío manto gélido. El viejo otoño se había retirado y muy atrás quedaba la brisa veraniega sobre las praderas verdes, que se habían vestido de velos blanquecinos. Los animales y árboles se habían preparado de hace mucho para descansar durante tres meses seguidos hasta que la dulce primavera los llamara con su voz de golondrinas, alondras y ruiseñores, los mensajeros del alba y el crepúsculo.

Las flores dormían bajo la tierra y el gigantesco follaje deshojó uno a uno sus encajes de verdor, sumergidos en un ensueño, hasta que el cielo de plata vuelva a ser de zafiro puro, y el sol renovara sus cálidos rayos dorados.

En cuanto a los seres humanos que habitan este enorme y ancho mundo, los que viven en el norte, quienes disfrutan de los paisajes antes mencionados, adornaban sus corazones y hogares para celebrar la fecha más esperada por todos: la célebre fiesta de Navidad.

Grandes y pequeños, rebosaban en su interior del vivo espíritu navideño. Luces titilantes, suaves manjares y coloridos adornos parecían llenar ese vacío del sol, flores y aromas frutales habían dejado las temporadas pasadas. Lamentablemente, este sentimiento abandonaba las almas al finalizar las fiestas, y así, la gente se volvía a sus caprichos, iniquidades y envidias, olvidando sus buenos deseos, valores e intenciones.

Mas había un pequeño remanente: los desestimados niños, quienes aguardan cada día ese espíritu de bondad y amor; justamente en uno de los suburbios de una pacífica y aburrida ciudad estadounidense llamada Danville, dos hermanastros: Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, el primero optimista, charlatán e idealista, el segundo realista, callado, de pensamientos profundos y mecánicos, resplandecían de ese espíritu navideño las 24 horas al día, los 7 días de la semana y 365 días al año, 366 contando los años bisiestos.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en una época como esta, cuando los dos chicos antes mencionados, de once años de edad, salen de la Primaria Pública de Danville junto a sus otros amigos: Isabella García-Shapiro, la bella vecina de ambos; Baljeet Tjinder, el nerd del grupo y Buford Van Stomm, bravucón y guardaespaldas de la pandilla.

Ya libres con el permiso de la campana, el primero en apresurarse fue el pelirrojo, Phineas, que al tener contacto sus botas con la nieve de los jardines, se tiró al suelo, carcajeando ante las alegres miradas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Sabía qué harías eso! –reía Isabella, ocultando sus azul-oscuros cabellos bajo un gorro de lana para ahuyentar el frío -¡No has madurado nada este semestre!

- ¡Y estás en toda la razón! –se levantó el aludido con una sonrisa pícara y desafiante –Pero que el verano no sea para siempre no significa que la aventura no siga… -se detuvo, como que quería decir algo más, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas como para expresarlo y continuó formando ángeles en la nieve.

- ¿Sucede algo, Phineas? –se agachó junto a él la morocha –¿Fue algo que dije o… es que estás enfermo?

- ¿Eh? No… nada. Son dos semanas de vacaciones hasta Año Nuevo. ¡Tan poco tiempo para miles de planes!

- ¡Ay, Phineas! ¡Lo que tienes de inteligente lo tienes de ocioso! –lo regañaba ella entre risas, cosa que los restantes muchachos de la pandilla afirmaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú crees? –y tironeando del brazo de Isabella, la hizo caer a su lado, cayendo de bruces y embarrándose la cara de nieve.

Mientras el jovencito se burlaba de su amiga, ella se limpiaba su rostro mojado, descubriendo así sus mejillas rojas de ira como calderas de barcos a vapor.

- Creo que lo que después seguirá no será nada lindo… -opinó nervioso Buford.

- ¡Te apuesto a que Isabella gana! –lo retó Baljeet.

- ¡Hecho!

Y tal como pensaban, la niña se abalanzó ferozmente encima del pelirrojo, desatándose así una pelea de juego. Tiraba de los cabellos de Phineas, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño; también este se defendía haciéndole cosquilla en el cuello y los costados. Si estaban a una ligera distancia, recogían bolas de nieve y se las lanzaban contra su oponente. No hubo ninguna que no erró el blanco y varias salieron disparadas lastimando a Baljeet.

La escuela se situaba en la cima de una colina, a lo cual Phineas resbaló y cayó rodando de esta, y sobre él, también Isabella. Dando vueltas y vueltas reían a más no poder de su graciosa suerte, mientras los tres mirones los seguían para ver como terminaba el asunto. Ya abajo, se detuvieron y encontraron todavía al par de tórtolos carcajeándose solos.

En una posición muy curiosa: el pelirrojo había caído encima de la morocha, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta y se sonrojaron completamente.

- Este… lo siento, Isabella ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Phin ayudando a su compañera a levantarse.

- No te preocupes, fue divertido. Son cosas que pasan y… ¿tienes que hacer algo esta tarde?

- ¡Sí! ¡Hey Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con…! ¿Por qué todos me miran con esa cara?

En efecto, los cuatro observaban al muchacho con el ceño fruncido, incluyendo su hermanastro.

- ¿Qué? –replicó inocentemente.

- ¡Relájate, Phin! –dijo Izzy –No toda la vida son planos y herramientas…

- ¡Ah! ¿No?

- No. Descansemos ahora que recién salimos y luego construimos uno de tus grandes inventos, ¿qué dices?

- Creo que… sí… estoy de acuerdo, parece –respondió el chico con sentimientos encontrados.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Hoy te quería invitar a merendar en mi casa! Como sabes nosotros celebramos Janucá y para esta fecha mi mamá prepara toda clase de dulces, pasteles y…

- ¡Uh, uh! ¿Y no tienen tortas de mil hojas rellenas de manjar y crema de maní? ¡Es que son mis favo…! –interrumpió el matón.

- ¡Buford!, ¿acaso no vez a quién estoy invitando?

- ¿Yo no puedo ir?

- ¿Qué no vez que Isabella lo está invitando a una cita privada? –le susurró Baljeet al oído.

- ¡Me parece estupendo! –exclamó Phineas entusiasmado –Ferb, anótalo en la agenda…

El peliverde, cansado de su ignorancia le dio un fuerte bofetazo en la cara dejándole marcada la mano.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –se quejó sobándose el cachete.

- Se me resbaló la mano al sacar el lápiz –mintió, mas a pesar del estúpido argumento fue algo que su hermano creyó fácilmente.

- Phineas, yo quería invitarte a ti, no a Ferb –explicó la joven en un idioma de modo que entendiera.

Le costó procesarlo, sin embargo…

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No te agrada Ferb?

- Yo no quise decir que no me agradara tu hermano –contestó Isabella –Lo que quiero decir en el fondo… a ver… cómo te explico… emmm…

- ¡Ah! Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Y esa tarea de Música que nos dio la profesora Miriam! ¡Es una locura! Se lo había contado a Isa y… gracias por considerar que estoy ocupado, eres una buena amiga, gracias… -justificó el peliverde con torpeza para darle una mano en la invitación de la morocha.

- ¿Tareas? ¿En vacaciones? –se extrañó su hermanastro menor.

- ¿Y tú las dejas para el final?

- Qué dices, Phin ¿Vienes? –insistía la muchacha –Podemos beber chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y patinar en mi piscina congelada.

- Suenan tentadores el chocolate y lo de patinar, pero jamás salgo sin Ferb… bueno… iré.

- ¡Genial! –sonrió ella, mas en el fondo había una eufórica fiesta al dar un paso adelante en su relación con Phineas -¡Te aseguro que la pasaremos bien! ¡Recoge tus cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Iremos ahora?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no ves que son las cuatro y media y pronto comenzarán a sonarnos las tripas?

Y como si lo dicho por Isabella fueran palabras mágicas, al pelirrojo sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían en un modo desesperante, y toda la comida que había mencionado su amiga le apetecía en gran manera que no lo podía resistir.

- ¡Adiós Ferb! ¡Dile a mamá que llegaré a casa antes del anochecer! –gritó Phin antes de partir.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! –dijo el bravucón -¿Quién ganó la pelea?

- Tu pregunta te la respondo yo –habló la morocha picarona y empujó a Phineas de un modo que cayera de espaldas y ambos se fueron persiguiéndose el uno al otro hasta que se perdieron en una curva entre dos calles.

- Creo que eso significa que ella –rió satisfecho el moreno hindú -¡Págame!

- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué las leyes de la naturaleza se quiebran para arruinarme? ¡Es una trampa!

- No es una trampa, es solo un buen negocio –terminó citando el nerd mientras contaba sus dólares obtenidos en la apuesta.

* * *

Aunque Phineas vivía frente el hogar de la morocha, esta se había apresurado para ganar más tiempo a solas. El resto de sus amigos había quedado muy atrás, y ellos ya iban cruzando la esquina de la Cuarta y Maple, calles perpendiculares, donde en la última mencionada se ubicaban sus casas.

El chico varias veces había visitado la casa de su vecinita, mas esta vez, yendo solo, podía captar varios detalles que nunca había notado de esta anteriormente. Al entrar la primera habitación con la que se encontró fue el salón de estar: las cortinas amarillas adornaban las ventanas, de modos que al cerrarlas, el efecto de la luz diera la ilusión que fuera el sol en persona quien iluminaba el cuarto. Paredes pintadas de suaves colores tierra y un silloncito de mimbre en un rincón, de un precioso tono beige. Sillones tela roja italiana, daban una sensación de comodidad y confortabilidad: Era una casita femenina y acogedora.

- ¡Llegamos! –anunció la anfitriona –Quítate el chaquetón y ponte cómodo; si sientes frío, ahí está la chimenea encendida para que te calientes. Yo hablaré con mi mamá que hoy eres nuestro invitado-

Absorto ante tanto orden y decoro, el pelirrojo obedeció la sugerencia de Isabella y se sentó en uno de esos sofás que tato gustaban a la vista y al tacto, frente a una mesita blanca de café. Se sentía muy a gusto, comiendo galletitas de avena que le había servido su amiga al pasar.

Estudiando el panorama del living, de todos los objetos, hubo algo que le llamó fuertemente la atención. En el olvidado rincón, al fondo de un pasillo reposaba pegado a la pared un curioso instrumento musical: un piano azul, descuidado y con algunas motas de polvo en la repisa donde se acostumbran a colgar las partituras. A pesar que se hallaba muy oculto, el ojo experto de Phineas pudo notarlo con claridad. Al parecer, no había sido usado durante muchos años, y un aura de penumbra contrastaba con su alrededor. Un pasado de alegrías, risas al presente olvidado y oscuro.

- ¡Hey Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Nada! –exclamó Phin debido al susto causado.

- Me estás mintiendo –sonreía la niña, quien sabía que su invitado algo le picaba en la curiosidad, y cuando le mentía a ella, se ponía tan nervioso que le daba por rascarse en la oreja izquierda –Si me dices que veías, quizás te lo pueda enseñar…

- Bien –se calmó el muchacho, pensando que no tenía nada malo que ocultar –Ese piano que tienes allá, no lo había visto antes ¿Es tuyo?

No había terminado de hablar y se horrorizó al ver como las sonrosadas mejillas de Isabella empalidecían de manera fantasmal.

- ¿Dije algo?

- N-no… solo tengo la presión baja, es todo…

* * *

El ánimo de la morocha se fue recuperando a los minutos y al poco rato estaba conversando felizmente con el pelirrojo, ambos sentados en el salón. Phineas no volvió a hablar del misterioso piano del corredor, pues cuando quiso retomar el tema, su compañera al instante hallaba una forma de evitar comentar el asunto.

Fue cuando Vivian, la madre de la niña cruzó el umbral de la cocina, que emanaba un dulce perfume de pasteles y frutas.

- Ya está todo listo –proclamó la mujer, quitándose el delantal –Hija, hazme el favor de preparar la mesa.

- ¡Sí, mamá!

- Disculpe –habló Phin, en un tono muy amable –Insisto en ayudarles.

- No, Phineas –negó la chica –Tú eres mi invitado, de modo que es mi deber servirte.

- Ya dije que insisto en cooperar –y el joven sacó una cesta de pan y la puso sobre el mantel de la mesa –Sabes Izzy, que nadie puede decirme que no.

Isabella, resignada a obedecer los caprichos de su amigo, compartió con él la tarea de adornar el comedor con guirnaldas, luces y menorás para preparar la llegada de los parientes de la muchacha, venidos de México e Israel, de un país cercano a la frontera y de otro que está más allá de los mares, escenario de batallas bíblicas pasadas y de otros en un futuro cercano y épico en el final de los tiempos.

Ya todo perfectamente ordenado y cada cosa en su lugar, los dos amigos, satisfechos de su trabajo, contemplaron el color y las luces del ambiente cálido y hogareño.

- No está nada mal para alguien que conoce muy poco de dónde vengo –dijo Isabella.

- Bueno… es solo lo básico que sé de tus costumbres. Tú sabes mucho de lo que nosotros celebramos, la Navidad, más allá de los regalos y el motivo comercial… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverte la mano.

La morocha sonrió levemente, casi con una sombra de tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se preocupó Phineas.

- Recordaba a alguien… -murmuró ella.

- ¿Quién?

Más la interrogante no fue contestada.

Aquella noche, el pelirrojo regresó a su hogar. No podía dejar de reflexionar en lo que había pasado esa tarde. Nunca había visto a Isabella de aquella forma: con sus ojos caídos y temblorosos, como si unas cuantas lágrimas fueran a deslizarse en sus mejillas. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y allí encontró a Ferb, leyendo una novela que al parecer era muy interesante, por la concentración que le dedicaba.

Se sentó en su cama, con la cabeza gacha, no con pena, sino perplejo.

- ¿Y? –arqueó el peliverde sus cejas con interés.

- ¿Y qué? –se extrañó Phin.

- ¿Qué tal la visita?

- Bien.

- ¡Ah!

Silencio.

- Supe que fueron los familiares de Isabella –continuó la conversación Ferb.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántos?

- No sé… unos… diez, más o menos…

- ¿Parientes?

El menor asintió.

- Y eso que son los de su madre –murmuró su hermanastro.

- Estaba triste.

- ¿Qué esperabas en esta fecha?

Phineas dio un sobresalto.

- ¿Esperar? Pues… ¡Debería estar contenta! ¿No vinieron sus tíos, primos y abuelos de lugares muy remotos para venir a verla?

El otro no dijo nada. Se quedó callado, como lo era siempre, hojeando su libro sin mirarle a la cara.

- Además –prosiguió el pelirrojo –Estuvo muy rara. Fíjate, me percaté que tiene un piano en su casa. Nunca lo había visto antes. Es viejo y azul y cuando le pregunté si era suyo no me quiso hacer saber.

Cuando mencionó aquello, Ferb de inmediato lo observó con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- Phineas, tú sabes que lo único que tiene ella cerca es a su madre.

Las palabras prejuiciosas del muchacho se quedaron a medio camino. Ese era un tema que nunca, jamás de los jamases se había puesto a preguntar. ¡Y tantas veces que las vio a ellas, madre e hija, solas! Por un minuto, se puso a pensar, que tanto Isabella como él tenían en común eso. No tenían un padre presente y un sentimiento de compasión se deslizó con su garganta al corazón.

- ¿Por qué te quedas así? –lo sacó de su mente el de cabeza cuadrada.

- Lo siento, hermano. Yo… no sabía…

Ferb rodó sus ojos mirando hacia el techo.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Si se notaba a kilómetros de distancia!

- ¡Ay, bueno, perdona! Tú sabes que yo no me fijo en detalles.

- No voy a discutir acerca de eso, mas… deberías entenderla. Isabella es un ser de carne y hueso. Sufre igual que tú, aunque no de la misma manera. Ella es mujer.

- ¿Y dónde está su…?

- Nunca habla de su padre. Quién sabe si está vivo o no… deberías preguntarle…

- ¡No, Ferb! ¡Menos para esta época del año! Y además, si no me quiso decir lo del piano, y se me hace que ese objeto tiene relación con esto, menos me diría la verdad sobre su pasado… yo… yo… no lo haría…

- Que tú no le hayas dicho a la primera a tu mejor amiga acerca de tu padre no quiere decir que ella haga lo mismo. Aunque debieras devolverle el favor diciéndole que te cuente. Isabella te conoce muy bien. ¿No recuerdas esa vez que hizo lo imposible por descubrir lo que pasó con nuestros…?

Ya no hablaron más. Phineas se quedó acurrucado frente a la pared de su habitación, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Pasaron horas antes que pudiera escuchar cómo Ferb cerraba la portada de aquella obra literaria y se apagaran las luces.

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Treinta minutos para las diez de la mañana y una niña irrumpió el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas volteó su cabeza para ver quién los había saludado a él y su hermano, aunque lo sabía muy bien y el rostro del muchacho se iluminó al ver que Isabella entraba por la puerta del boulevard, muy cantarina provocando la envidia de ciertos pajarillos que trinaban aquél día.

- ¡Hola, Isabella! –la recibió –A mediados de la noche conversé con Ferb sobre lo que haremos hoy; ya sabes, para ahorrar valioso tiempo que puede ser utilizado para divertirse…

- Valioso tiempo en el que se puede dormir, dirás –corrigió el peliverde.

- Lo hizo otra vez, ¿verdad Ferb? –preguntó la niña con voz cansada, y el joven, luciendo su título que se conocía como un hombre de acción, solo atinó a asentir y bostezar para luego continuar trabajando –Phineas, ¿qué hablamos? Tu hermano también necesita descansar por la noche.

- Lo sé, solo que se me había olvidado –se disculpó Phin –Prometo que ahora en adelante no lo haré más…

- ¡Como la otra vez! –gritó alguien.

- ¡Ferb, estás hablando demasiado! –regañó el menor –Muy bien, Isabella, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Y dando una reverencia digno de una caballero medieval, Phineas ofreció su mano galantemente a su mejor amiga, a lo cual ella aceptó la invitación sonrojada.

- P-pero… -repuso la morocha –Veo que no han hecho nada…

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es lo que le da más magia a todo! –respondió enigmático.

Aquellas palabras intrigaron de tal manera a Isabella, mezclando su curiosidad y ansiedad.

Caminaron hasta el otro lado del manzano en el cual Phineas y Ferb acostumbraban a pensar sus proyectos. Para el asombro de la vecinita de enfrente estaba vacío, mas estaba equivocada, cuando su ingenioso amigo agarró una tela aparecida de la nada y la deslizó se reveló ante los ojos de cualquiera una hermosa y bien pulida máquina: Un colosal círculo de metal azulino soldado a una base blanca que lo sostenía. Varios asientos se ubicaban a los costados curvos de la grandiosa maquinaria, del límpido color puro nevado iguales a la base.

- ¡Qué preciosa noria! –dijo maravillada la pequeña, soñando en subirse junto a su amado secreto.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Ya está todo listo, solo faltan los clientes!

Con esto último dicho, derrumbó toda la ilusión de Isabella al encontrar la oportunidad perfecta de pasar un momento romántico con el pelirrojo y de un segundo a otro se esfumó su deseo, mas dando solo una mueca de disgusto y un suspiro deprimente, pronto fue recobrando su ánimo, ya que situaciones como esta eran pan de cada día.

Una multitud de niños y niñas entró al patio ansiosos de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, el nuevo invento de los hermanos estrella y sin falta a la rutina de todos los días, Candace, la hermana adolescente de los chicos, no se hizo esperar para comenzar su loca cacería para que su madre los hallara con las manos en la masa.

Pero como nuestra historia se centra en Isabella, no nos adentraremos en detalles sin importancia.

Continuando, para la diez de la mañana una enorme fila, que iniciaba a la vuelta de la esquina de las calles Cuarta y Maple, terminando en la casa Flynn-Fletcher se formaba de muchachos y curiosos que contemplaban una de las construcciones más asombrosas de la humanidad, a manos de unos sencillos niños de los suburbios, con el simple propósito de divertirse.

Había suficiente espacio para que toda aquella gente se diera una sola vuelta al mismo tiempo. La noria era unos metros más grande que el famoso London Eye, en un estilo más tradicional con un toque de frescura. No hubo problemas para que cada uno pudiera subirse. Cuando ya todos estaban por disfrutar el paseo, solo faltaban los jóvenes inventores (cuya hermana los amenazaba mas no le prestaban atención) y la morocha, quien cobraba la entrada y daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

- Creo que son todos –informó Phin contando los asientos ocupados y asegurándose que las personas estuvieran cómodas –Bien, tenemos que terminar todo antes que mamá llegue para el almuerzo ¿Todo bien arriba, Ferb?

El aludido, quien observaba la ciudad desde el punto más alto de la noria, apenas pudo escuchar una pequeña vocecita, debido a la tamaña altura del juego y como la hermosa vista de la ciudad desplegaba su encanto matutino embelesando al peliverde.

- Tal vez la esté pasando muy bien allá –rió entre dientes la niña.

- ¿Vienes?

Phineas, ya sentado en uno de los puestos de la rueda, ofrecía un lugar para que Isabella se sentara junto a él. Toda sonrisas, ella subió sin reproche y acurrucándose en su hombro cálido, en una posición bastante romántica, aunque el pelirrojo era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.

Ya la aventura lista para empezar, Phineas, con el control que podía realizar todos los procesos como encender o apagar la máquina con solo pulsar un simple botón (también Ferb tenía uno), activó el motor, que sin dar ninguna resistencia, los engranajes se dejaron deslizar suavemente como una pluma, aunque al principio con gran lentitud, aceleraba cada vez más y más a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar en forma de risas histéricas, con las mujeres abrazando a sus novios y eso no excluía a Isabella, quien apretujó al máximo a su mejor amigo, que si no fuera un poco más fuerte, lo hubiera reventado.

Mas el muchacho lo tenía todo en orden y solo disfrutaba cual vida dependiera de ello.

Ferb, esta vez encargándose de la máquina, con el control remoto de la rueda disminuyó el trabajo de los mecanismos, yendo así este monstruoso juguete con menos prisa.

Cuando todo estuvo calmo, la morocha sacó su rostro (pues se había tapado la cara entre los rojos cabellos de Phineas con el propósito de no ver) y se encontró con el paisaje invernal que había visto su amigo, el peliverde hacia un buen rato. El sol, bello y matutino acariciaba el desnudo follaje de los bosques afuerinos danvillianos, que enmarcaban el mover cotidiano de las urbes con su gente ocupada en distintos oficios, con vista panorámica desde los límites en los campos frondosos al océano a lo lejos en las costas doradas.

- Es precioso, ¿no crees? –comentó Phineas, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

Isa asintió, pues las palabras adecuadas para describir la belleza no existen aún, y lo que se les cuenta aquí no es más que una borrosa sombra de lo real.

¿Acaso la naturaleza le daba una señal que aquél era el momento oportuno? Si él no se daba cuenta, nadie se lo diría si no fuera por ella misma, mas, ¿cuál sería su respuesta? ¿Qué diría? ¿Le correspondería a sus sentimientos o la rechazaría?

Preguntas así atormentaban a Isabella, y pronto todo el paisaje fabuloso se volvió angustiante y torturador. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, ¿qué hacer?

- ¡Phineas! –tomó las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, quien ante la actitud de la chica estaba muy confundido –Sé que no lo sabes, pero ya no puedo seguir guardando lo que siento –unas finas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Izzy, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? –se asustó el joven y con su admirable atención sacó un pañuelo blanco de sus bolsillos para secar su rostro.

- No sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo y eso es lo que quiero comprobar. Que tú sepas que yo te a…

Y en un momento, la máquina dio un sonido cataléptico, como de una vida agonizando que desfallece. Inmediatamente, con una presión increíble, salieron disparados los dos pernos principales que unían la base con la rueda gigante. Un ligero balanceo ocurrió un segundo después, cuando la noria perdió estabilidad y bruscamente esta se separó de los pilares primarios.

Aquello causó pánico en los que se encontraban en los asientos de la máquina, al ver como el juego entero iba rodando por las calles sin detenerse.

- ¡Phineas, haz algo! –exclamó la morena, intentando no ver hacia abajo.

- ¡Eso intento, pero los controles no responden! ¡Ferb!

Mas tampoco el peliverde podía hacer algo. La rueda no obedecía igualmente sus órdenes.

- Creo que tendremos que idear otra cosa –musitó el joven Flynn -¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Cuando cuente hasta tres, saltan a medida que estén a una distancia más o menos cerca del suelo para que no se hieran! Una… dos… ¡TRES!

Y acatando la orden, los que estaban más cerca saltaron a la calle, y así también los demás. Rápidamente todos estaban a salvo, excepto en el último vagón, Phineas e Isabella. Ferb esperaba que saltaran, siendo los únicos que todavía estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¡Vamos, Izzy! ¡Solo quedamos nosotros! –decía el pelirrojo.

La muchacha estaba muy asustada, que no se atrevía saltar aún. Se encontraban en el punto más alto de la noria, para luego brincar cuando la altura fuera baja.

- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Toma mi mano!

Temerosa, ella juntó su palma temblorosa con la suya, tan cálida y amigable. Recobrando valor y aferrada a la espalda de Phineas, esperó el momento oportuno para saltar.

Mas, ¿qué era esa sensación que algo tironeaba de su vestido? El vuelo de su falda estaba atascado en el seguro del asiento. Se soltó del hombro de su amigo cuando este saltaba para desenredar su ropa. Pero esta estaba demasiado firme para ceder.

- ¡Isabella! –gritó el chico de cabeza triangular, horrorizado de ver que la morocha se había quedado atrás y que su vida peligraba si no salía de allí lo más rápido posible.

Con todas sus fuerzas, la niña jaló del vestido. Aunque por fin pudo liberarse seguro, la fuerza fue tan grande que cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó duramente la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. Su cuerpo lacio resbaló hacia el vacío. Ante el terror de todos los testigos, vieron como Isabella iba en caída libre al suelo frío de la calle.

Phineas, quien observaba esta escena, corrió directamente hacia ella para poder atraparla con sus brazos. Recordaba cuando él pasó por una situación igual a esa, cuando construyó con su hermano una casa del horror y esta se elevó, cayendo de ella, ¿quién lo salvó si no fue Isabella?

Mas iba demasiado lento que no la rescataría a tiempo. Era demasiado pequeño para alcanzarla. Cerró sus ojos para no ver que su mejor amiga había muerto por su culpa, cuando alguien corrió y logró detener la caída de la morocha.

Al no escuchar ningún golpe sobre el asfalto, abrió sus párpados poco a poco. Isabella tenía su cabeza herida y un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente, quien la salvó la observaba atentamente, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Este era un hombre maduro, alto, morocho y vivos ojos azules. Al estudiar la facha del desconocido, Phineas pudo notar un rasgo extrañamente familiar. A pesar de estar convencido que jamás lo había visto, había algo en ese cabello negro y en el iris color noche que parecía haberlos visto recientemente.

- Señor… -quiso llamar la atención el chico –Quería agradecerle por salvar a mi ami…

- ¡CÁLLATE! –exclamó el hombre a la defensiva –Tú creaste esa monstruosa máquina. Tú fuiste el que le hizo esto a mi hija.

- Pero yo no pensaba en…

- ¿Pensar? ¿PENSAR? ¡Jóvenes como tú no piensan en nada! ¡Solo en ellos mismos! ¡Aléjate de mi niña, si es que piensas en su seguridad!

Y el desconocido se la llevó a la casa de ella, dejando al pelirrojo agobiado con las últimas palabras dichas por el extraño.

- ¿Hija? –murmuró perplejo Ferb, quien escuchó todo.

Antes que Phineas pudiera decir algo, un gruñido conocido de un ser peludito se escuchó. Este ser rozaba sus piernas.

- ¡Oh, ahí estás Perry! –susurró triste el niño –Vamos a casa, es hora de comer…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Seguro sabrán quién es xDDDDDD...

¡Nada de spoilers! Se me quedan esperando hasta el otro fin de semana xD.

Ojalá les esté gustando el fic :). Y pensar que desde abril escribí este primer capítulo xDDDDDDD

Se agradecen reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día, otra semana, otra cap ;)! Aquí de nuevo con la aventura y la cuenta regresiva para el fin del mundo y las Fiestas :D! Como dije en DART, no desperdicien su hermosa vida esperando la hora de la muerte, para algo están viviendo xDDDD. Como sea... aquí voy con el siguiente episodio :3

Antes de continuar, no traten tan mal al papá de Isa :(. En parte está basado en el mío (no en la personalidad, sino en la situación, etc.), y aunque me siento a veces como Isa luego de unos problemas, es lo mismo. A los padres se les respeta ¿Ya ven?

Eso tendrá que aprender nuestra morocha en el fic xD.

¡Ahora sigámosle :D!

* * *

_**Imagina...**  
_

_Capítulo II_

- ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?

El sol sonreía reluciente por el cielo celestino. Era el primer días completamente despejado en mucho tiempo; sin embargo, los rayos amarillos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derretir los cúmulos de nieve pálida adornando los barrios. Más allá la niña en su cama contempló el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher, quizás pensando en qué estaría haciendo su mejor amigo. Isabella se incorporó un poco tambaleante. Levantó las manos para tocar con la yema de sus dedos la coronilla. ¡Se horrorizó al ver que tenía media frente arriba vendada! Recogió las sábanas y frazadas de su lecho, buscó una bata y pantuflas.

Pinky, su perro chihuahua, comenzó a ladrar de alegría cuando la vio repuesta.

- ¡Shhhhh! ¡No! ¡Silencio!

El animalito se quedó quieto ante la orden de su ama, aún entusiasta moviendo la cola cual vaivén de péndulo invertido.

La morocha acercó su oído al ras de la puerta. Le pareció oír una conversación.

- ¡Quédate aquí, Pinky!

Obediente, el chihuahua acató.

Con lentitud, la niña giró la perilla. Caminó sigilosamente hasta las escaleras, donde el murmullo casi inaudible fue haciéndose nítido una vez más.

- Por favor… Tom… no lo hagas…

- He estado investigando estos últimos meses como cuidas a nuestra hija. No me parece bien que le permitas juntarse con esos… muchachos de enfrente.

- Pero… ¿llevártela? Es… lo único que tengo… por favor…

- También para mí, Vivian. Es mi única hija… la que me queda… supongo…

Hubo un momento largo de silencio, hasta que el hombre dijo:

- Estará bien conmigo. Quizás puedas ir a visitarla, mas me aseguraré a que no vuelva. No lo digo por ti, son esos vecinos tuyos.

- T-T-T-Tom… ellos… s-son sus amigos…

- Hay muchos niños en donde vivo, incluso más responsables.

- E-es que t-tú no entiendes, hay uno que…

Se callaron las voces.

- Isabella, ven aquí –le llamó su madre con voz lúgubre.

Jadeando, la muchacha bajó al primer piso. Lo que menos quería era que se percataran de su presencia, en especial por…

El recién llegado estaba sentado delante de su madre en uno de los sillones del salón mientras Vivian estaba en la silla de mimbre en una esquina. Este le sonreía, mas ella no le devolvió el gesto, sabía quién era.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó secamente Isa.

- ¿Así saludas a tu padre? –respondió Thomas, sin borrar esa sonrisa –Lo sé, he estado ausente estos años… pero no me he olvidado de ti, querida...

- Claro, de mí no. ¿Pero de Matt?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que al instante el hombre perdiera el color que tenía. Sus expresiones se endurecieron, aunque no pareció enojarse con su hija. Vivian bajó la cabeza, tapándose el rostro al escuchar ese nombre.

- Todavía me culpas por eso, ¿eh?

- Tal vez si no te hubieras ido aún estaría aquí.

- Mira, Isabella. No tengo mucho tiempo. Seguro ya escuchaste en la escalera. Te irás conmigo a Florida. No ahora, en unos días más, para que arregles tus cosas. Verás que…

- No –fue la contestación de la chica.

Tom se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó lentamente a la jovencita y se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole de la mano, como si fuera una chiquilla de cinco años. Eso a Isabella no le gustó para nada.

- Verás que allá estarás mucho mejor. Miami es un lugar hermoso, no como acá, donde en invierno es frío. Allá todo el tiempo hace calor y las playas ¡Debieras imaginarte! Son…

- ¡Sé cómo es Miami! –soltó bruscamente la mano de su padre -¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Amo Danville! ¡Todo es maravilloso!

- Hija. Conmigo no te faltará nada como te faltó con tu madre –habló dirigiéndole una mirada con desdén a Vivian, que se encogió avergonzada –Tengo los papeles listos, soy tu tutor ahora.

La morocha se escandalizó. ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Ahora él estaba a cargo de ella?

- P-pero… c-cómo si…

- Conseguí tu custodia. Lo arreglé todo en un juzgado ¡Con Vivian no estás segura! Mira que dejar que te juntes con esos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, en especial de ese cabeza de nacho…

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE PHINEAS! –gritó ofuscada la niña -¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Y no me voy a ir con un aparecido a Florida!

- Soy tu padre, Isabella, te guste o no.

- Hija –susurró apenada la señora García-Shapiro –Será mejor… será mejor que te quedes con Tom… es lo mejor para ti.

- ¡Pero mamá! –se allegó junto a ella Isa, casi arrodillándose suplicante -¡No te puedo dejar sola! ¡Tú siempre has estado conmigo! ¡Papá nunca se preocupó por mí ni por Matt! Oh… si él viera esto…

La mujer se sonó con un pañuelo que tenía a la mano y la abrazó con los ojos llorosos. Ella podía sentir el olor a sal que venía de sus lágrimas.

- Mi niña, comprende. No es decisión mía, es de la autoridad… si fuera por mí te tendría siempre a mi lado.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, corrió donde Thomas, casi resistiéndose por el orgullo a lo que haría.

- Por favor –rogó Isabella –En Danville lo tengo todo. Solo tú puedes disolver esa orden…

El adulto la miró inexpresable.

- Lo siento, Isabella, pero esto lo hago por el bien de tu seguridad.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada desafiante y luego le dio la espalda. No quería que la viera llorar.

- No me importa –espetó intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada –No me importa si me voy contigo. No te perdonaré lo que nos hiciste ¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio!

Entonces, adolorida en el alma y con todo el rencor acumulado, la morocha subió los escalones hacia su habitación. Boca abajo en su cama, lloraba presionando su cara contra la almohada. Su mascota se acercó gimiendo a su lado, intentando consolarla. Isabella apartó su rostro de las sábanas húmedas y acarició al perro detrás de las orejas.

- ¡Oh, Pinky! ¿Q-q-qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le diré Phineas?

Mientras decía esto, tomó entre sus manos una fotografía de ella con el pelirrojo. Allí estaban los dos, hace un año, cuando juntos habían estado en París dando la vuelta al mundo en un solo día. A pesar que no la había tomado en serio esa vez, habiendo deseado tener un momento romántico y podérsele declarar en la Ciudad Luz. Quizás jamás tendría una oportunidad como esa que había desperdiciado…

Al lado del portarretrato había otra impresión de la chica, solo que esta vez diferente. Isabella a los dos años con Vivian, su madre; otra persona, a la cual le había recortado el rostro con tijeras debía ser Tom, y un muchachito de unos ocho años, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cabello castaño, mas el iris de los ojos eran idénticos a los de ella y su papá. Él era la razón por la cual detestaba tanto a Thomas. Cuando su mirada de posó en la imagen del niño, enseguida apartó la vista. Ya no quería llorar más.

(Once Upon a December-Aaliyah/Anastasia)

_Dancing bears,__  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

_And a song someone sings__  
Once upon a December_

Pensaba estas cosas cuando oyó que un sonido repiqueteaba en el cristal de la ventana. Al principio creyó que era un pajarillo que tal vez había chocado por accidente. Entonces fue cuando vio que un gorro rojo se asomó por la bisagra. ¡Solo había una persona en todo el barrio que tenía algo así! A todo lo que daban sus piernas y con las manos temblorosas abrió el ventanal para encontrarse cara a cara con Phineas, quien venía con un ramo de rosas silvestres.

- H-h-hola, Isabella –saludó entre tartamudeos su amigo, extendiendo su regalo.

- ¡Oh, son maravillosas! –agradeció tristemente.

- Veo que estás bien –habló seriamente Phin –Perdona lo que sucedió con la rueda de la fortuna… yo no quise…

- No te culpes, Phi… son situaciones inevitables que a veces suceden.

- Lástima que tu padre no piense así –masculló entre dientes el chico.

Isabella se puso lívida.

- Ya lo conociste… -musitó la niña.

- Sí… nunca me habías hablado de él…

- Es que yo… Phineas, también tú me ocultaste lo de tu papá cuando nos conocimos ¡Yo misma tuve que hacerme de detective para…!

- Mira, Isabella; no te voy a reprochar que te escondí lo de mi pasado, mas tú lo sabes ¿Qué te costaba decirme cuando yo te guardo un secreto?

- ¿Y qué te costaba preguntar?

Los dos guardaron silencio. Tanto el pelirrojo como la morocha se arrepintieron de sus respectivos comentarios.

- S-solo… no quería herirte, Isa… no sabes cuánto me dolió que tu descubrieras lo de… ya sabes. Para ti debe ser más difícil… para ti tu papá no es exactamente un héroe… creo…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo observó desconfianzuda la jovencita.

- Que se lo vea una vez no me da buena espina que digamos.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

- De veras que eres detallista cuando te lo propones…

- Me ayuda Ferb… bueno… si estás mejor para Nochebuena, yo quería invitarte al centro Googolplex… ya sabes… en compensación de todo lo que te hice pasar…

Aquella propuesta dejó en una trastocada a la vecinita. Ni siquiera estaba segura si para Navidad estaría en Danville. Tom había dicho que en unos días partiría ¿Cuánto pasaría para ese entonces? Tampoco tenía el valor para decirle en ese mismo momento que quizás uno de esos días no la encontraría en aquella habitación…

- Pues… está bien –murmuró sonrojada –P-pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Te ruego que no vengas lo que queda de esta semana. Y-yo… te llamaré para confirmar… estaré ocupada.

Phineas la observó con recelo. El tono y las palabras que estaba usando su compañera no eran muy agradables como otras veces…

- De acuerdo, Izzy. Te estaré esperando…

* * *

Esa noche, en el living de los Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas y Ferb estaban decorando el árbol de Navidad. Candace en esta instancia no estaba en casa pues había salido en una cita con Jeremy y los padres de los muchachos todavía trabajaban en la tienda de antigüedades. Solo ellos quedaban a cargo, preparando todo para la llegada de sus familiares.

El pelirrojo estaba tan callado como su hermano. Solo atinaba a mirarse en una bola dorada que servía de adorno, mientras Ferb colocaba la estrella en la cima y espolvoreaba nieve artificial que él mismo había creado para estas fechas.

- Era él… -susurró de pronto Phineas.

- ¿Quién? –levantó el mayor una ceja en señal de intriga.

- Ese hombre, el que atrapó a Isabella el otro día, pues hermano. Es su padre.

Ferb se quedó lacónico por unos segundos, luego con voz lúgubre dijo:

- Luke, yo soy tu padre…

- ¡Ferb! ¡No estoy bromeando! –lo empujó despacito el de cabeza triangular –Hablo en serio.

- Bueno… por lo que pasó ese día dudo mucho que sea un buen sueeeee… -horrorizado, tosió gravemente para desviar la atención del comentario -¡Digo! Un mal padre…

- A mí me parece lo contrario… -continuó el pelirrojo –Mira que ahora aparecerse, tal vez han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio…

- Recuerda que ella llegó solo con su madre el primer día en esta ciudad.

- Sí… ese día de verano en el parque a la vuelta de la esquina…

- Fuiste el primero en invitarla a jugar, ¿no?

- Teníamos cuatro años… se la veía tan indefensa solitaria en el banco de la plaza… al final logró defenderse mejor que yo en el jardín de niños… desde ese instante solo sabíamos que llegó y nada más, nos hicimos sus amigos.

- Si no hablaba de su papá, será por algo…

- Sí, pero antes podría creer porque quizás estaba muerto. Mas ahora que el agua se ve más clara, no es por eso…

- ¡Hola, niños!

Los hermanos voltearon para ver quien les dirigía aquella salutación. Linda recién acababa de entrar por la puerta principal. Atrás de ella le seguía Lawrence, cargando un montón de aparatos del siglo pasado y demás artilugios ya anticuados para la época presente.

- ¡Mamá! –corrió Phin para abrazarla -¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

- A mí también me alegra verlos –les sonrió la mujer pelirroja –Pero antes de estar un rato juntos déjenme ayudarle a su padre a ordenar las cosas que trajimos.

- ¡Querida, parece que la tapa con la cara de Justin Bieber no cabe en el inodoro!

- ¡Por Dios, Law, te dije que no trajéramos esa cosa por más que tengamos necesidad de una! Disculpen niños por oír eso.

La señora Flynn-Fletcher se retiró del salón a paso rápido, dejando a su hijo e hijastro perplejos.

- ¿Viste, Ferb?

- ¿Qué papá trajo una porquería barata e inútil de la tienda? No puedo creer que pagaran por eso…

- No eso, hermano ¡Es mamá!

El peliverde lo miró extrañado.

- Y decía que era yo el despistado –dijo Phineas mirando el techo –Podemos preguntarle a mamá sobre la familia de Isabella ¿Qué no ves? ¡Ella es amiga de Vivian! La mamá de Isabella sabe todo acerca de nosotros…

- Quién no. Tenemos de madres a las mujeres más chismosas de toda la cuadra…

- Bueno… lo que pasó con mi papá fue casi noticia de primera plana –se estremeció el menor –Y lo del casamiento de nuestros padres fue una novedad. A veces me pregunto por qué mamá no fue paparazzi…

* * *

Más tarde nos encontramos a la mujer bebiendo una taza de té frente al árbol de Navidad. Estaba maravillada de lo que habían hecho sus hijos.

Los dos chicos estaban muy cómodos saboreando unas galletas de jengibre que había hecho Linda hace unos días. Las luces del adorno célebre titilaban mostrando todo su fulgor en un espectáculo de tonalidades rojas, amarillas, azules y verdes.

El joven Flynn decidió que era hora de hablar:

- Este… mamá… seguro has visto que una… persona ha estado en casa de Isabella estos días… -comentó un poco nervioso para empezar la charla.

- ¡Oh! ¿De veras? –preguntó ella despreocupadamente dando un sorbo a la loza.

- Creo que tal vez la señora Vivian te haya contado… es un hombre… quizás… su marido… supon…

Fue interrumpida su oración cuando de un rato para otro Linda se atoró con el líquido tostado y comenzó a toser. Parecía que sus ojos se le fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

- ¿Q-qué…? ¡Cof! ¿… d-dices…? –decía mientras se golpeaba en el pecho.

- Lo que oíste… ¿sabes de eso?

Aún ahogada, dejó reposar la taza en la mesita de centro que tenían. Demoró mucho en reaccionar. Se mordía el labio sin cesar y cuando por fin se atrevió a emitir algún sonido, sucedió que…

- ¡Linda! ¡Querida! ¿Dónde está el ponche? –era su esposo quien la llamaba.

- ¡Vaya! Chicos, Lawrence necesita mi ayuda ¡Ya voy cariño! –se levantó aliviada.

- ¡Pero si está solo a unos metros! –rezongó el pelirrojo -¿No le puedes decir desde…?

Mas su duda nunca tuvo la respuesta.

- ¡Diantres! –insultó Phineas -¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Deja de ser gallina y haz lo más fácil por una vez: Pregúntale a Isabella.

- ¡No! Seguro que si lo haga me odiará para toda la vida. Veamos…

* * *

Pasaron los largos días y una tormenta asoló Danville. Se recomendaba que los niños no salieran de sus hogares pues era muy peligroso toparse con los enormes carámbanos que se formaban como estalactitas en los tejados.

Las hojas del calendario en la habitación de los dos hermanastros fueron arrancándose a medida que proseguían las 24 horas. En casa de la morocha sucedía lo mismo. Echaba de menos salir afuera y ver a sus amigos. No había visto a Phineas desde que lo encontró por última vez encaramado a su ventana, preocupado por ella.

- Esto es una injusticia, Pinky –siseaba a su perro de vez en cuando, pues la soledad, aunque estaba con su madre (quien parecía haberse sumido en una especie de depresión), la estaba volviendo loca poco a poco. El sol para ella se había apagado y ni aunque fuera a Miami, el lugar más soleado del país la iba a animar para ese entonces.

No quería ni siquiera salir de su cuarto. Pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a entrar por esa puerta su supuesto padre y no quería verlo ni en pintura. Estaba contemplando desde su ventana el otro extremo de la calle Maple, cuando una figura furtiva se asomó un instante entre las cortinas en la casa de su amado. "Debe ser el cansancio…" se dijo para sí misma, cuando otra vez volvió a pasar lo mismo y esta vez era el pelirrojo con su celular a la mano, modulando sus labios e indicando el aparato como diciéndole "¡Toma el tuyo!".

Con el corazón dando un brinco agarró su teléfono, justo a tiempo cuando empezó a tocar el sonido polifónico de timbre.

- ¿Aló? ¿Eres tú, Isabella? –se escuchó la voz al aceptar la llamada ¡Era Phineas!

- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿N-no te olvidaste de mí?

- ¿Olvidarte de ti? ¡Eso jamás! Y disculpa la pregunta estúpida cuando contestaste, es que… creí que tu padre estaría ahí con el celular.

- Phin… tú sabes que siempre llevo mis cosas conmigo. Y a la persona que menos se las daría es a él…

- ¿Por qué tanto rencor?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! –espetó la niña, mas se arrepintió de sus modales –Lo… siento… es que no he estado en contacto de nadie… este último tiempo…

- Es así mientras dure el temporal de nieve…

- Es… más que eso… yo… -iba a contarle del asunto de su mudanza, mas no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para decirle.

- Isa. ¿Te acuerdas de mi propuesta para Nochebuena?

La morena se mordió el labio de solo pensarlo.

- Sí –respondió bajito.

- Vi en el televisor. El clima estará mucho de ahora en adelante y la tormenta se está disipando. Yo… quiero verte…

Isabella sintió como si estuviera volando entre las nubes y que la pena se le derretía como un cubito de hielo ¿No querría decir que… estaba enamorado de ella?

Pero no era tan así como lo veía el de cabeza triangular.

- Estaré a las cuatro de la tarde en la puerta de tu casa –habló Phineas –Quédate preparada…

- Sí… lo haré –terminó mascullando Isa.

- Adiós…

* * *

Acaba de colgar la muchacha, cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta de su dormitorio. Era Thomas, con su mirada autoritaria sin siquiera haber tocado antes de entrar. Isabella pudo ver la sombra de su madre asomada en la escalera.

La chica estaba asustada, mas no iba a darle la satisfacción a ese hombre mostrándole sumisión y miedo. Se quedó firme, desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Quiero hablar contigo –carraspeó Tom al hablar.

Ni siquiera le saludó, ella solo caminó a donde le dirigía: al living. Tampoco se sentó en el sofá, como él lo hizo.

Prosiguió una pausa. No hubo el más mínimo ruido que interrumpiera la tensión.

- Necesito que empaques pronto. Ya en un par de días partimos de aquí.

¿Era verdad lo que estaba oyendo? ¡Un castillo en el aire se derrumbó de pronto luego de hablar unos minutos con su querido pelirrojo!

- ¿E-en… N-Navidad? –no podía más que tartamudear la morocha –Yo… y-yo n-no…

- No es un asunto mío, es por ti –dijo secamente -¿Y por qué te amargas tanto? ¡Eres sefardí!

No, ella no estaba triste por el tema de los días festivos. Estaba preocupada por Phineas, era una de las fechas más especiales para él y se le arruinaría…

"No me importa… me iré… mas… ¿por qué no hacer del último momento juntos el mejor?"

- ¿Y ese piano? –comentó perplejo el adulto -¿No es el que les di a ti y a tu…?

¡Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cual tierra seca se resquebraja a la luz del sol! Rápida como un rayo se abalanzó contra el instrumento y cerró la tapa que protegía las teclas tan fuerte que las hizo sonar. Un vibrante trueno inundó el hogar.

- ¡NO! –rugió Isabella, casi quedándose afónica.

Tom la observó impresionado. Estaba al borde de la locura y haber tocado el artilugio era como tocar una llaga abierta para ella.

- ¿N-no? –el temeroso era ahora él.

La niña se percató cómo había sido su actitud. De inmediato recobró la compostura.

- Está roto –explicó.

- Ah, ahora ya veo… -musitó el moreno para sí mismo, entonces como que retornó su carácter arrogante –Bueno… supongo que era esa la razón por la cual no lo vendieron. Si estaban tan mal económicamente pudieron conseguir un poco de dinero con él.

Isabella maquinalmente empuñó sus manos como si fueran pelotas ¡Estaba harta! Mas se conservó lo más serena posible.

- ¿Ya no tocas más piano? –volvió a preguntar su padre.

- No… -objetó para no ser tan obvio su enojo –No puedo sola.

- Con Matt sí podías… ¿es verdad?

Ella dudó unos segundos. Frunció los labios y finalmente firme y segura respondió:

- Sí, con él sí._  
_

**Continuará...**

* * *

Ahora a contestar mi hermosa y sexy bandeja de reviews xD

**FanPhineasyFerb2011: **Gracias, me alegro que sigas este fic :).

**gphinbella93: **Awww, lindo comentario :3. Aunque pronto leeré tu fic, ya lo hice con un one-shot sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. Me gustaría uno basado en la Segunda, aunque es la peor guerra de la historia, me gusta estudiar esa época por los misterios nazis que aún están siendo descubiertos. Además de Isa es judía sería bastante bonita una historia en la cual Phineas la salvara de ser deportada :3... ya me puse cursi xD

**vale123456789: **¡Hermanita 8D! Sep, es posesivo porque tiene envidia que Isa se haya quedado con Vivian y no con él Dx... bueno... él las abandonó, para qué decir... No, no fue su culpa, solo fue un error de construcción como suele pasar. Y gracias, me halagan tus comentarios ;)

**Gallegorrinco: **Gracias :D, espero que te guste este cap ;)

**juli4427: **Por fin al que esperaba xD! Se agradecen tus hermosas palabras 3, pero ya te dije en DART que no soy profesional D:. Quizás escriba como una, mas personalmente me falta mucho. Creo que exageré demasiado con esa especie de entrada poética que me dio... qué se yo xD! Phineas ya está empezando a sentir algo. Verás como evoluciona en mis fics y su padre... bueno... ya verás como todo se arregla xD.

Tampoco tengo lindos recuerdos del mío :/... aquí me quise desahogar un poco xD. Y quedan dos capítulos para el gran final ;).

* * *

Y para terminar, todo acaba aquí :). Valga la redundancia xDDDD

¡Hasta la próxima semana :D!


	3. Chapter 3

Meh... ¿cómo saludo ahora xD? Como sea... BIENVENIDOS AL TERCER CAP DE **_IMAGINA..._**_! _Nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final, que será subido el 25 DE DICIEMBRE 8DDDDDDDD! Un regalo de mi parte para todos ustedes, mis amigos...

Ahora, sin ponerme emotiva y con toda frialdad del mundo vengo a continuar todo este circo en el que torturaré al máximo a Phin e Isa xDDDDDDDDDDDD! ¿Qué? Tengo todo el derecho xD.

Espero que les guste el episodio ;)

* * *

_**Imagina...**_

_Capítulo III_

- Se nos acaban las ideas, Ferb –caminaba de un lado para otro Phin, mientras su hermano comía un tazón de cereal. Él era el único tranquilo –Todo esto… la venida de su padre… es algo muy extraño, ¿cierto?

El peliverde no dijo nada. Solo atinó a asentir, era lo único que podía hacer con la boca llena de comida. Al final tragó y pudo hablar:

- ¡Solo pregúntale de una vez!

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, amigo? No lo haré más… no puedo perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo…

Un murmullo se oía en la cocina. Era una voz masculina, casi mística. Ellos sabían que Candace estaba ahí, pero no era de ella ese tono. El jovencito empezó a molestarse por ese sonido casi hipnotizante que provenía de la habitación.

- … las cartas… dicen que tu futuro está lleno de… -silbaba la voz, que a ciertos ratos se perdía debido al golpe de las botas del chico Flynn al pasar.

- Lleno de… dudas… -se golpeaba la cabeza Phin, sin prestar atención, aunque las palabras estaban afectando sus ideas –El pasado de Isabella…

- … tu verdadero amor está a la vuelta de la esquina…

Un chillido de excitación de otra persona sacudió el pasillo.

- ¡Lo sé! –seguía fastidiado el menor –Pero a ella no le puedo preguntar… y no está a la vuelta de la esquina, está al fren… ¿Y eso?

Ferb rodó los ojos con sorna.

- ¿No te fijaste que Baljeet entró a la casa hace como cinco horas?

- ¡Ah!, ¿sí? –se extrañó el niño como si hubiera estado dormido por largo tiempo -¡No tenía idea!

- Tú nunca tienes ideas para lo más importante –ironizó el inglés.

- ¡No seas tan grosero! ¿Y qué están haciendo?

Un aroma a incienso y hierbas quemadas inundó el hogar, tanto que ya comenzaba a ser repugnante. Los dos Flynn-Fletcher se dirigieron a la cocina, perplejos.

Allí encontraron a la adolescente pelirroja sentada delante del hindú, quien en la mesa circular administraba una baraja de cartas con unas extrañas figuras de Oriente Lejano: Elefantes de seis piernas, monos con brazos tan largos como mosquitos y mujeres tan hermosas como ninfas, danzaban mágicamente, o al menos, esa era la ilusión. Candace miraba fijamente esos objetos tan insignificantes con nerviosismo y Baljeet murmuraba cosas en un idioma extraño.

- ¿Can…? –llamó silenciosamente su hermano menor, casi tratando que no lo escuchara, pero no funcionó.

- ¡Phineas! Este… ¡No es lo que estás pensando! –se escandalizó ella escondiendo el mazo de cartas en un cajón donde se guardaban los cubiertos.

- Yo… Candace, no entiendo… ¿qué es esto que…?

- ¡Cartomancia! –exclamó perspicaz el chico peliverde.

Los presentes observaron a Ferb con incredulidad ¿Cómo sabía tanto?

- ¡Pues claro! –chasqueo los dedos Phin –Jeet, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! –espetó el moreno –¡Tengo mi membrecía en el Club de Estudiantes Sobresalientes y Jóvenes Promesas del Mañana! ¡Saben que tengo atracciones por lo pseudocientífico me echarán a patadas de la asociación! No quieren "raros" metidos en estas cosas, Phineas…

- ¿Cómo haces esto? –el de cabello rojo estaba comenzando a interesarse por el tema -¿Lo aprendiste?

- En primer lugar, esto no se aprende ni se hereda. Soy el primero que tiene habilidades en mi larga estirpe desde mis ancestros hinduistas. Si bien nací con esta habilidad, solo hace falta pulir el espejo para que todo se vea claro cual estanque –terminó con una pizca de orgullo en sus palabras.

Ferb sonrió suspicaz.

- ¿Ah? ¡¿No me crees?! –chilló el joven Tjinder, amenazando con el dedo índice al pecho del británico.

- ¡Perdona a Ferb! Es que es un poco desconfianzudo en estos asuntos… Y tú, hermana, ¿qué hacías con él?

- Es que yo… tenía ganas de saber mi futuro con Jeremy –se sonrojó –Mi horóscopo se ha vuelto una basura desde que unos tipos mayas fueron contratados y a cada rato predican "¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTÁ CERCA! ¡EL VEINTIUNO DE DICIEMBRE ESTE AÑO VAS MORIR! Esta semana morirás de una manera lenta y dolorosa cuando una ola de fuego y lava acabe con todo lo que alguna vez amabas y conocías, ¡INCLUYENDO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL!"

- Son patrañas… -se carcajeó –Pero… ¿eso ya no pasó hace unos días?

- Dile eso a los editores del periódico…

- Aún así –interrumpió el niño de la India la "interesante" conversación de los dos hermanos –para que este incrédulo sepa que no soy un mentiroso –indicó una vez más al peliverde –le demostraré que sí puedo leer el futuro.

- ¿Por qué no su pasado? Es más fácil...

- ¡Argch! ¡Porque el ayer cualquiera lo puede saber! Así que cuando pruebe que sé ver lo que ha de venir se tendrá que tragar sus palabras.

El escéptico no decía nada. Por dentro seguía firme en sus creencias.

- Veamos… -cerró los ojos el hindú como si fuera a proyectarse una imagen tras sus párpados, parecido a una película -¡Oh! ¡Ferb! ¿Quién es esa chica castaña que va vestida de blanco como una novia? ¿No es la que nos encontramos en…?

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! Te creo –gritó Fletcher, evitando que su mayor secreto fuera develado.

- Sí Ferb cree, yo no tengo por qué dudar –dio el de cabeza triangular un gesto de satisfacción -¿No me haces un favor, Jeet?

- ¡El que quieras! Haz sido el único que ha confiado en mí a la primera… ¿Quieres saber en qué te convertirás cuando grande?

- No… es por Isabella. ¿No puedes decirme la historia de su pasado?

Baljeet se puso como tieso. Algo andaba mal.

- Phineas… necesito a la persona a la que se ha de leer su destino para poder hacerlo… o mínimo, una parte de su ser.

- ¿Una parte de su ser? –dijeron al unísono los tres hermanos.

- O sea… algo que provenga de ella, de su cuerpo… una uña, sudor… un cabello.

- La última opción me atrae más –opinó Ferb.

- A mí no me importa –habló perseverante Phineas –Quiero llegar a la verdad de todo… pero… ¿cómo haré para conseguir algo de Isa…?

- ¿Te vas a juntar con ella mañana?

- No, mas… ¡Ah, ya sé! –se le iluminó la ampolleta –El veinticuatro quedamos en vernos. Su papá ha venido mucho últimamente a su casa y parece que no le caigo muy bien que digamos…

- ¿Su padre? –se confundió el clarividente.

- Otro día te cuento eso… y tú…

- Tengo tiempo hasta ese día. Estaré oculto cerca del cine, no quiero que nadie me vea en esto. He estado muy ocupado con los trabajos que nos dejaron en la escuela.

- ¿Tareas? –se extrañó el pelirrojo -¿En vacaciones?

- ¿Y tú las dejas para el final?

- _¡Touché!_ –alabó Ferb guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Día veinticuatro de diciembre, Nochebuena y el hogar García-Shapiro desfallecía de tristeza y mutismo. Isabella estaba doblando sus vestidos y demás ropa para el largo viaje a Florida. Aún no se resignaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás era un sueño ¡Una horrenda pesadilla! Escudriñó los rincones de su habitación para empacar sus objetos personales, recuerdos, libros, cuando entre los cuadernos se cruzó con una libreta de portada rosa pálido. Abrió con cuidado la cubierta y había algo escrito en la primera página:

_Isabella, eres la más grande amiga, compañera y líder de la Tropa que pueda existir en todo el planeta. Espero que siempre estés junto a nosotros. Firma: Gretchen._

Hojeó a la siguiente plana y otro mensaje decía:

_Unas palabras de parte de Ginger a la más generosa y modesta amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida._

Así fue pasando papel por papel. Buenos deseos venidos de Adison, Milly, Holly, Baljeet ¡Hasta del bravucón tan duro que era Buford! La penúltima página recitaba una carta breve de Ferb:

_La vida es mucho más que simples palabras: las acciones son las que cuentan y no conozco a nadie que haga una combinación más armoniosa de estas virtudes como tú. De Ferb._

Pero lo siguiente produjo que lágrimas estallaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas. La letra era muy distinta a la de las demás, incluso más dedicada y cuidadosa, prolíficamente trazada, mas con una sutileza casual:

_Isabella. Eres la niña más buena que he conocido, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que había algo distinto en ti que te hacía única entre los demás. La manera como me defendiste entre mis compañeros en el jardín… ¡Me dejaste boquiabierto cuando golpeaste a Buford cuando me molestaba antes esa vez! Quiero se tengas en cuenta, que no importa si estás aquí, conmigo hasta que me haga viejo, tenga que usar pañales para adulto y dentadura postiza o te fueras el día de mañana a la China y no te viera nunca más, siempre, sea como sea, serás mi amiga, la mejor, para toda la vida._

_Con cariño: Phineas_

¿Eso lo había escrito él? Casi ni podía recordar cuando había anotado eso, cuando los dos tenían nueve años para Año Nuevo y escribieron sus mejores deseos entre ellos en lo que tuvieran a la mano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmaduro para la vida cotidiana y de una sabiduría y poesía tan vibrante cuando su pequeña y frágil manita tocaba un simple lápiz pasta color azul? ¡Tenía ganas de amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo!

Por una de esas casualidades del destino, cruzó vista con el reloj que volaba en su pared ¡Faltaba poco para su cita con el muchacho! Rápida como una liebre arrumbó el resto de sus pertenencias dentro de un bolso y por poco no revienta el cierre. Se peinó, perfumó, vistió como correspondía para la ocasión y se contempló en el espejo ¡Estaba preciosísima! O tal vez demasiado, pensó. Si iba de esa forma tal vez despertaría sentimientos en su mejor amigo, lo que aumentaría el dolor de su partida ¿Para qué dañarlo más? Sacó algunos detalles de su look, los prendedores que se había puesto en su cabello para verse más sencilla, mas todavía con esa belleza de siempre. Isabella husmeó por la puerta del dormitorio, buscando moros en la costa y con un suspiro de alivio se aseguró que Tom no estaba allí en esos instantes.

Si él no estaba presente, ¿para qué escapar como fugitiva por la ventana? En lugar de eso, decidió salir por la entrada principal.

Bajó las escaleras sin temor, con un abrigo rosado y su pelo negro recogido dentro de la capucha. Debía hacer mucho frío afuera, entre la nieve que todavía no se derretía. Iba a girar la perilla cuando una voz ronca carraspeo tras sus espaldas.

¡Se volteó con el corazón dando tumbos! Pero para su calma era solo Vivian, aparentando una mirada acusadora.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó curiosa.

- ¡Mamá! –rezongó la morocha –Es que… ¡Tú sabes que mis amigos…! ¡No tengo el valor de decirles… pero al menos quiero compartir con ellos este día…!

- No, sí no tengo problemas con eso… pero… ¿por qué te mientes?

- ¿Mentirme? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es obvio que solo te vas a encontrar con Phineas!

- ¡Bueno, OK! ¡Pero no intentes hacerme caer en tus trucos!

- Sé cuánto lo amas…

- Lo sé… -murmuró melancólicamente la niña –Te he confiado todo desde que soy una pequeña… no te gustan las relaciones con secretos…

- Sí, es de esa manera en la que te he criado para que no sufras como sucedió conmigo y… tu padre… mira… lo que pasó es cosa entre nosotros… pero… prométeme una cosa, si es que te vas con él… porque aún sigo con las esperanzas que algo cambie en todo esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Por favor… júrame que le obedecerás, le respetarás y… ya no lo odies más…

Isabella hubiera preferido que la apuñalaran en el pecho.

- Hija… ¿me lo prometes?

- …

- Si quieres hacerme feliz… es lo único que pido… ¡Él no tiene la culpa de la tragedia de tu… hermano…! ¿Creerías que Matt estaría feliz si viera todo esto? ¿Cómo su familia terminó dividida luego de la balacera? Jamás perdió la fe en Tom… por más que él le hirió tanto como te lo hizo a ti, él sabía perdonar. Tal vez no volvió a quererlo como un hijo ama a su padre… mas no dejó que el sol se pusiera bajo su enojo… Por favor… hazlo por él si no lo haces por mí…

La chica dudó. No tuvo la noción de cuántos minutos, que le parecieron en esos momentos interminables.

Finalmente, lo que salió de sus labios fue:

- Está bien, mamá… lo haré… por los dos…

* * *

Isabella abrió la puerta y de inmediato sintió que el viento gélido golpeaba su rostro como cuchillas sobre sus mejillas. Apenas salió hacia el exterior cuando por instinto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿No era Phineas el que estaba husmeando en la ventana de su dormitorio?

- ¿Phi…? –le increpó tocándole el hombro con un dedo.

- ¡Espera que estoy esperando a mi am…! ¡Oh, ahí estás Isabella!

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Aprovechando el instante, el pelirrojo intentó sacarle un cabello a la morocha. Mas esta se separó de él a los segundos y no pudo arrancarle lo que quería "¡Diantres!" pensó.

- ¿No estabas allí adentro? –continuó hablando.

- Estaba, en pasado. No hay nada que nos impida estar juntos el día de hoy.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Primero lo primero, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- ¡Oh! ¿No habíamos quedado en el centro Googolplex esta tarde?

- Disculpa, se me había olvidado.

La jovencita luchaba por dentro para mantenerse firme, contenta y serena. Hasta el momento todo bien, porque el muchachito no estaba haciéndole preguntas incómodas como los días anteriores. Phineas había traído su bicicleta de doble asiento y se subió, ofreciéndole la mano a su compañera para que se sentara junto a él.

- Sujétate fuerte –acosejó el chiquillo.

- E-e-en dónde… -tartamudeó ella, imaginando la respuesta.

- A mi cintura, ¿a dónde más?

Con la cara roja como un tomate, obedeció al chico aferrándose al extremo inferior de su abrigo.

- Ferb y yo hicimos algunas modificaciones a nuestras bicis así que espero que el viento te produzca alguna incomodidad.

- ¿El viento…?

- Nah, no es para tanto. Solo ocúpate de cerrar bien la boca y aguantar la respiración. ¡A LA CARGA!

El joven Flynn pulsó un botón rojo que estaba integrado al manubrio y un panel de control se desplegó para su dirección: Estaba hecho en base a un teclado de computadora y un parlante junto a donde se suponía que debería estar el foco que sirve para la luz en las noches.

_- Se requiere contraseña, por favor _–emitió una voz incorpórea el artefacto sonoro.

- Isabella, guárdame bien este secreto –suplicó Phin para luego exclamar: -¡PARANGARICUTIRIMICUARO!

- ¿Qué es…? –inquirió perpleja la morena, pero antes de poder terminar su interrogante, la bicicleta se elevó a toda velocidad por los aires, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de vértigo debajo del estómago, emitió un largo gemido de adrenalina y susto por tan repentino movimiento -¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA COSA DEMONIACA?!

- Izzy… relájate, estás conmigo –entonces en uno de esos descuidos y por el terror, la niña se soltó y empezó a ir en caída libre hacia centenares kilómetros al suelo. El de cabeza triangular dominó los controles para ir en rescate de su compañera y pudo alcanzarla agarrándole su mano e incorporándola al asiento -¡No me asustes así! ¡Te dije que te aferraras bien!

- Perdona –se avergonzó la pequeña, para después dirigir su mirada al horizonte -¿Esos no son los glaciares de Danville?

- ¡Sí, esos son! Y como verás también, el océano también se ve desde aquí.

- Tienes razón, igualmente los bosques ¡Como la otra vez en la noria!

- Estamos volando sobre la autopista camino a la ciudad. Es un largo rumbo desde los suburbios al centro ¿No crees?

Ella no contestó.

* * *

Pasó una hora de viaje para llegar a su destino, cuando Isabella, sin percatarse de cuánto faltaba para arribar (estaba disfrutando más en las alturas, abrazando al pelirrojo) de un rato para otro volvió a sentir ese hormigueo interior, y no eran esas típicas mariposas en el estómago, sino que ahora estaba bajando. Observó hacia abajo y descubrió que estaban aterrizando suavemente hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Había mucha gente preparando las compras navideñas, llevando en sus brazos montañas de regalos y paquetes en vueltos, bolsas con pavos rellenos o panes de pascua.

- ¡Hemos llegado! –anunció Phineas, ocultando su máquina tras unos tarros de basura –Disculpa por tener que bajar aquí, mas no me puedo arriesgar a que vean esto. Aún no es tiempo –y manipulando su reloj de muñeca, un rayo luminoso salió disparado en dirección al medio de transporte, desapareciéndolo en un instante –Es un seguro. Lo volví invisible mientras dure el paseo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bastante inteligente y creativo –opinó entusiasta la morocha.

Ambos tomados de la mano para no confundirse entre la multitud entraron al enorme y colosal local de ventas. Cruzando la puerta giratoria se encontraron dándoles la bienvenida un gran árbol de Navidad finamente decorado con adornos multicolores.

- ¡Wow! –exclamaron asombrados los dos amigos.

Mas el chico Flynn estaba pensando en otra cosa. Isabella se había bajado la capucha dejando caer su largo y brillante cabello sobre sus hombros. Era el instante ideal para arrancarle un pelillo sin que se diera cuenta, cuando al extender su mano, la niña se volteó. Inmediatamente, escondió su brazo y comenzó a silbar inocente

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

¡La verdad era una buena duda! Phineas pensó que hasta ese momento todo en adelante sería más fácil si el padre de la niña no los descubría escapándose de su casa, entonces reflexionó y se dio cuenta que todo se había vuelto patas arriba ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea en lo que seguiría después!

Revisó la hora en su reloj. Aún faltaba a lo menos un par de horas para que Baljeet estuviera allí. Sería mejor matar el tiempo y conseguir un cabello de la chica para entonces.

- Y-yo… ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

- No sé… hay tanto por ver, pero…

Su mirada se cruzó con la pista de patinaje artificial que estaba frente a ellos ¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes?

- ¡Vayamos a patinar! –tironeó Isabella del brazo a su amigo -¡Mira!

El pelirrojo atendió a la propuesta.

- ¡Vaya Isa! ¡Eres un genio!

La morena se sonrojó al máximo. ¡Le gustaba cuando Phin le decía esas palabras tan aduladoras! Más que en lo físico, mil veces apreciaba cuando el jovencito alababa sus ideas.

Caminaron a una pequeña casilla donde el encargado de vender las entradas daba la pasada. Al fondo varios niños y adolescentes enamorados bailaban en una fiesta helada de luces cromáticas.

Luego de abrocharse los cordones de los patines, Isa fue la primera en adelantarse al espectáculo sobre hielo, mientras que su acompañante era un poco más torpe en su entrada, estuvo punto de resbalarse y romperse todos los huesos.

- ¡Vamos, Phineas! ¡Sígueme! –lo animaba la morocha.

- ¡Lo estoy intentando! –el chico cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas como si estuviera danzando una mezcla de charlestón, vals y rock. Se acercó más y más a la muchacha, hasta que ella se empezó a preocupar. No pudo reaccionar y en antes de lo que canta un gallo los dos chocaron sin remedio en uno contra el otro y se desplomaron con gracia en el suelo. Los demás patinadores observaron el curioso accidente al borde de la risa, hasta que la dejaron que saliera de sus labios. Mas Phin e Isa, a pesar de la menuda humillación en la que se habían metido, no atinaron a enojarse ¡Al contrario! Se unieron a las carcajadas.

* * *

La diversión en el hielo solo duró media hora. Salieron de la pista, todavía desternillándose en risotadas y recordando la caída una y otra vez como un penalti en repetición en cámara lenta.

Todavía quedaba mucho para que el hindú se presentara, así que había que elegir otra distracción. Phineas estaba tan metido en el entretenimiento que se había olvidado se sacarle algo a la niña.

- A ver… cuánto dinero tengo… -escudriñó su cartera Isabella.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te preocupes, yo invito! ¿Qué tal al cine? Hoy estrenan la última película de Stumbleberry Finkbat. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos a ver la entrega anterior?

- Sí, y no quisiera acordarme… -se molestó un poco, haciendo memoria de cuando tenían diez años y tuvo que ir al cine con un mutante mixto debido a que Phineas y Ferb fueron alcanzados por un rayo unificador, convirtiéndose en un mismo ser. No tenía ni idea como habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¡Vamos, antes que se nos pase la hora! –la empujó Flynn para que se apresura.

Ya con los boletos comprados y elegido el largometraje, se acomodaron en la butacas que estaban en medio del salón número tres. Afuera la chica iba a adquirir algunas bebidas y aperitivos, mas Phineas se lo impidió. Dijo que tenía sus razones, pero no se las podía decir ahí hasta que estuvieran adentro. Ya todo en orden, le explicó:

- Sabes que la comida del cine es cara, así que para salir siempre traigo esto conmigo –abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta y jaló de la tela. Esta era elástica y quién sabe hasta dónde podría estirarse, cuando sacó de la nada unas dos botellas de jugo de pomelos y una bandejita pequeña de nachos.

- ¡Esto es una maravilla! –se asombró la morocha -¿Otro invento tuyo?

- Más bien una modificación –expuso –Mi primo lejano Flint Lockwood hizo el prototipo y no le fue muy bien. Cuando fui a su isla me entregó las patentes para que hiciera con su invento lo que Ferb y yo quisiéramos y esto resultó. Es un gran científico, aunque le hace falta un poco de… dominio…

El pelirrojo se comió uno de los nachos. Isabella pensó que era extraño verlo echarse a la boca algo que era triangular y cobrizo como él. ¿Sería canibalismo?

La película comenzó. La fuente que tenía los alimentos y las botellas a medida que transcurría el tiempo disminuyó su contenido. Ya llevaban una hora del film y todo seguía normal. La jovencita se acercó un poco a su amigo y se recostó en su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero cuando hizo esto, Phineas sintió cosas en su interior "¿Qué sería…?"

Quizás era el momento. Ella estaba ahí cerca y podría quitarle uno de esos finos y aparentemente frágiles cabellos azul negruzco. Fingiendo bostezar, extendió sus brazos haciendo parecer que se estiraba y lo dejó reposar sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" se decía la morocha "¿Es mi idea o él…?"

Tal vez Isa era joven, pero no tonta. Muchas veces había visto esa técnica de cortejo en otras películas. Mas no era la razón común como lo pensaba.

El muchacho enredó uno de sus dedos alrededor de una hebra y tironeó suavemente para que su amiga no sintiera nada. Retiró su brazo, para decepción de ella. ¡Había conseguido lo que quería! Triunfante, besó el pelo y lo guardó cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. ¡E Isabella ni se había dado cuenta!

**Continuará...**

* * *

Con mucho cariño :3... ¡Mentira LOL!

REVIEWS 8D!

**gphinbella93: **Gracias :), y a mí no me parece muy duro... como sea... he visto peores y más violentos fics en la página y son los mejores :3... sep... soy sádica, en especial con Phineas xDDDD. Bien... te decía que si bien es mi idea te la doy. No tengo tiempo para desarrollarlas.

Y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para leer fics :(... hace mucho que no lo hago, estoy muy ocupada. Por eso cedí mi trabajo de Beta Reader porque era una responsabilidad muy grande para alguien tan vaga como yo LOL. Solo me hice el tiempo para leer el de la Primera Guerra Mundial, mas como no me gusta Marie (sin odios, son motivos personales), es muy complicado explicarte xDDDD...

**juli4427: **Ya les dije que no lo odiaran Dx... verán como todo se soluciona al fin :). ¿Y por qué crees que Isabella todavía está en "El Código Maestro"? Y ya me fui de tema ^^;...

Sep, la sigue queriendo mucho, incluso un poquitito más que en la serie :3... por cierto... hace mucho que no veo PnF ^^;...

Nah... quería hacer un poco de humor para aligerar el ambiente tristón de las Fiestas xD.

Paciencia, hermano :). Y seguro que ya vas entendiendo poco a poco la escena de la bola de cristal :). Gracias a ti por ser mi inspiración ;)

**Doof-fan: **Pfffffffff... a mí igual... y pienso lo mismo que tú, a mí Tom igual me recuerda a alguien ¬¬...

**vale123456789: **Te sigo dando las gracias xDDDDDD... La escena de la ventana fue casi casual en todo este tema... pero el piano ES importante en la historia. De hecho alrededor de él gira toda la historia, por eso originalmente se iba a llamar "El Pianista Fantasma" xD.

Matt... es especial aquí también :). Lástima que es el único fic en que tomará un papel importante... aunque será mencionado, de eso no tengo dudas, el mi otro fanfic :).

En fin :D! Este fue el cap de la semana! Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a todos! Pero aquí todavía no acaba, nos queda poco para el GRAN FINAL 8DDD!

Gracias por perder su tiempo en aerolíneas **GinnyWings **xD


	4. Chapter 4

¡FELIZ TARDEBUENA xD! Nah, Felices Fiestas amigos *w*! Seguimos con nuestro fanfic adelantándonos un poco a Navidad porque estaré un poquitín ocupada ^^;. Como sea...

CHAN-CHAN! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO 8DDDD!

Bien, tomo mis precauciones y advierto que de aquí en adelante el fanfic es rated **T**. Yep... ¿saben? Me dolió mucho escribir este episodio... y me da un poco de vergüenza subirlo, porque, aunque sé que es lo mejor que he escrito entre tanta basura, nunca PENSÉ que haría... algo así en este fandom... no me pregunten por qué, ya lo verán...

Al final hay una canción :). Sep, es de esta vaga xDDDDD. La escribí hace más o menos dos años junto con mi otra canción "Espinas contra Flor" en "Garganta ¡Canta!". Iba a debutar en otro fic que estaba escribiendo y dejé inconcluso ^^;. Así que espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

_**Imagina...**_

_Capítulo IV_

- ¿Qué te pareció?

La morocha, saliendo del cine, no dejó de parlotear acerca de lo fantástica que había resultado aquella película y el épico final con el que cerró toda la saga. Ahora pedía la opinión de Phin, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba callado.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Stumbleberry Finkbat! Sí, muy bien… -contestó él como ausente.

- ¡Ay, por Dios, Phineas! ¡A ti te encantaba por los efectos especiales! ¿No hay otra cosa por lo que…?

El chiquillo solo tenía pensamientos para levantar su manga y revisar cada segundo para hacer lo que tenía con el hindú "¿Por qué demora tanto?" se decía en voz baja.

Un silbido atrajo su atención. Se dio la vuelta. ¿No era ese Baljeet el que estaba arrumbado en la entrada del baño? Era el momento…

- Este… Isabella, espérame que ya vuelvo.

Caminó disimuladamente al baño de los varones. Seguro que su compañera ya no lo vigilaba, corrió raudo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Llegaste tarde –regañó el chico de la India.

- ¿Acaso te cuesta salir a mi encuentro? ¡Es Isabella por el amor de Dios!

- No importa. Aunque también sea mi amiga no me puedo arriesgar. ¿Tienes lo que necesitamos?

Con una sonrisa esbozada, Phineas le mostró la hebra azulina que refulgía dentro de un frasquito de cristal. Había tenido tiempo de meterla allí.

- ¡Perfecto! Bien… aquí no podemos. ¡En los armarios de limpieza sería mejor!

Diciendo esto agarró al pelirrojo del cuello de su abrigo y lo tironeó hasta el ropero. Ahí había un montón de artículos químicos, cloros, desinfectantes, traperos, escobas y un balde, entonces cerró la puerta con fuerza y el psíquico muchacho usó el objeto últimamente mencionado como una improvisada mesa, con una bola de cristal y las cartas sobre esta, colocándose un turbante en la cabeza, quizás para ser "más profesional".

- La verdad creía que traerías algo más… grande –dijo el morocho.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que vendrías con la misma Isabella a consultarme…

- ¡Cómo crees! Además… ella es judía, seguro no lo haría…

- En la magia importa el tamaño. Si me trajiste solo un pelo la información que te daré será muy difusa…

- ¡No me importa cómo me la des! No espero detalles, dame el resumen si es lo que tienes.

De mala gana, el joven Tjinder sacó el cabello de su envase y lo colocó sobre un cenicero, prendiéndole fuego. Este inmediatamente se hizo polvo y una ráfaga azul llenó la pequeña habitación. La bola de cristal pareció hacer contacto con el ritual y una llama fantasma semejante al vapor y brillante como el sol dentro de una botella bailaba en su interior.

- Dime que ves –preguntó Baljeet.

Phineas tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que había dentro de la bola.

- Veo… una niña… blanca echa de humo… -respondió.

- No me digas de lo que está hecha, eso es un defecto de esta chuchería, sino lo esencial.

- Entonces te digo que veo solo una niña… por la estatura debe tener unos dos o tres años…

- Si estamos hablando de Isabella, es porque tiene que ser ella. Continúa.

Dando un suspiro, el muchacho prosiguió.

- Hay tres personas con ella. Una mujer… debe ser la señora Vivian; un hombre adulto supongo que es su padre. Creo que es su familia, si no fuera porque hay un chico…

Se detuvo. Algo estaba sacando en limpio en aquella visión, que no debía ser por casualidad.

- ¿Y bien? –levantó perplejo una ceja el nerd.

- Estoy casi seguro que Isabella tiene un hermano… o… lo tenía.

- ¿Y bajo qué conclusiones sacas esa idea?

- Por lo que he visto en la bola de cristal, pues Jeet. Espera… hay algo más.

Regresó a contemplar fijamente el artilugio con la atención que se merece una televisión. El hombre y la mujer estaban discutiendo, quién sabe qué cosas y el primero desapareció en un instante, como tragado por el viento. La figura mayor femenina comenzó a llorar, entonces otra sombra surgió de la nada, al revés de lo que había sucedido con su marido. Era un ser con capucha y una hoz gigante, que debía de ser algo simbólico. Levantó su mano esquelética y arrebató al hijo mayor de la pareja, para retirarse de la escena. Solo quedaron la pequeña y su madre, quienes solo no tuvieron más que abrazarse después de todo. Ya era suficiente.

- He visto todo –Phin cerró sus párpados con terror –Isabella vivía con sus padres y un hermano antes que llegara a Danville. Ese niño debió morir, mas no sé cómo…

Frío como una piedra, oyó que la puerta de la pieza se cerraba furtivamente. Aún no repuesto por el escalofrío, el chico triángulo se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que la silueta de la jovencita se alejaba a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Había escuchado todo lo que habían estado haciendo, tal vez por coincidencia, quién sabe, buscándolo. Phineas se levantó arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- Discúlpame, Jeet… es que yo… bueno… me tengo que… ir…

Desesperado, anduvo como perdido por los pasillos del edificio en busca de su amiga. Entre el maremágnum de personas, sonidos de cajas administradoras y de papeles embalando cajas, apenas pudo distinguir un pequeño perfil fugitivo que empujaba a la gente en busca de su escapatoria. El pelirrojo corrió hacia ella a lo que daban sus piernas, hasta que el contorno se perdió de vista detrás de la puerta giratoria. Había salido del centro comercial.

Sin importar si ya no la vería más o si lo odiaba ahora, siguió a su encuentro hasta que volvió a distinguir a Isabella. Quizás estaría tan cegado en su deseo por detenerla que ni se acordó que con la bicicleta modificada podría llegar más rápido y hacerle frente, sino que dejó a un lado todo lo que no tenía que ver con su acompañante. En la vuelta de una esquina se la vio desorientada en la vereda, esperando que el semáforo diera la permisión de cruzar. La agarró firmemente del brazo y la aferró impidiendo que pudiera escapársele de nuevo. La morocha comenzó a golpearle los hombros, a sollozar bajito y gemir desconsolada. Así terminó Phineas por estrecharla amorosamente y acariciarle los cabellos hasta que se tranquilizara. Poco a poco la niña se apaciguó y dejó que corriera su llanto humedeciendo la chaqueta de su mejor amigo. Estaba tan herida y feliz al mismo tiempo, porque era la primera vez que él la confortaba así en sus penas.

- ¿P-p-por q-qué… me h-hiciste… e-esto…? –murmuró llorando Isa, no con rabia.

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice? No sé… tú sabes cómo soy… curioso… -fue la inocente respuesta del joven Flynn.

La muchacha le miró fijamente a iris con los ojos rojos y en lágrimas.

- N-no sé c-cómo puedes salirte con la tuya… -dijo ella.

- Si no lo sabes, no me conoces tan bien como quisieras.

Se callaron. Isabella se afirmó en el muro de un departamento. Se estaba mordiendo los labios.

- Quizás en todo esto hay algo de culpa mía… el setenta por ciento, tal vez…

- No seas tan dura contigo misma… si lo que hice… sabía que estaba mal y tú no lo aprobarías, yo…

- Merecías tener conocimiento de mi historia tanto como lo tuve yo cuando nos conocimos… es mi culpa que se haya tenido que repetir todo… y… tienes el derecho de saber de lo que pasará conmigo ahora…

- Vi tu papá… y… tu hermano –el Flynn menor dudó en decir esto último por temor a estar equivocado en su deducción.

- Acertaste… tengo un hermano… más bien… lo tuve… alguna vez, en el tiempo cuando era pequeña, antes de vivir aquí… se llamaba Matthew… le decíamos Matt, de cariño. Era el mayor de nosotros…

_Flashback de Isabella (en negrita narración por la misma)_

**_… él era el mejor chico que alguna vez conocí… bueno, en esa época. Era mi compañero de aventuras, de seguro me entenderás porque tienes a Ferb y tenía más o menos la edad de Candace. Mi familia era como cualquier otra. Teníamos papá, mamá, el uno al otro… todos muy unidos…_**

_- ¡Vamos, Isa! –le animaba Matt, de cabello castaño y ojos vivamente azules, quien lanzaba una pelota de fútbol a su hermana, insistente a pesar que ella apenas podía lanzarla._

_- Déjala –le gritaba a lo lejos otros niños -¿Por qué pretendes enseñarle jugar a la pelota? ¡Es una mujer._

_- Pero yo pienso que tiene las mismas posibilidades de aprender como un hombre –defendía el chico -¿Cierto, Isabella?_

_La chiquita en esos instantes estaba babeando el balón._

**_Tú ya sabes que vengo de México, que como todos los países latinoamericanos, la clase media muchas veces puede pasar hambre, penurias… y persecución si se trata de una familia judía… Mi padre era de ascendencia asquenazí de Estados Unidos, que había ido a nuestro país a estudiar. Así conoció a mamá…_**

**_A pesar de nuestra cultura, antepasados y creencias, teníamos una buena vida. Teníamos nuestra casa en un barrio judío muy tranquilo. Un día, en el cumpleaños de Matt, papá le regaló un piano muy hermoso color marrón, precioso…_**

_Un Tom alegre y feliz llega a casa con un enorme paquete, que tiene que entrar con la ayuda de Vivian. Los dos hermanos desgarran las cintas de embalar y dan un grito de entusiasmo cuando se encuentran que dentro de la caja de cartón reposa aquél instrumento mágico con el cual soñaban._

_- ¡Wow! –exclama el jovencito con emoción -¿Y eso es mío?_

_- Completamente tuyo –le contesta su padre –Incluye varias canciones. Espero que aprendas a tocarlas a medida que pasen los meses…_

_Antes que pudiera terminar, Matthew se sienta frente al presente y comienza a teclear torpemente. Entonces se detuvo…_

_- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó su mamá._

_Isabella estaba observando fijamente el regalo que le habían dado. No parecía muy contenta. Matt recogió con cuidado a la pequeña y la balanceó alegremente entre sus brazos, mientras ella se reía risueña._

_- ¡Siéntate y toca! –le invitó el chico, y ambos crearon la sinfonía más destartalada que ustedes pudieran imaginar, mas, los dos eran tremendamente felices con el nuevo juguete musical._

**_… pasábamos todas las tardes ahí, tocando sin césar hasta que los vecinos venían a reclamar debido al ruido. Aparte de eso, todo era colorido, en paz y armonía. Mas…_**

**_Papá y mamá comenzaron a pelear… para qué decirte… Él quería ir a Afganistán a pelear, como tenía ciudadanía estadounidense. Luego de meses de discusiones… se fue… nunca lo volvimos a ver… es decir… Matt jamás lo hizo. Era el único que todavía tenía esperanzas que regresara. Pero el matrimonio ya estaba roto, a pesar que nos enviaba dinero era muy poco… así vendimos poco a poco nuestras pertenencias de valor. Excepto el piano… era el único recuerdo que teníamos de ese ayer lleno de prosperidad y alegría que alguna vez tuvimos…_**

**_Entonces… una noche, todo se puso de cabeza…_**

_Nos encontramos con los dos hermanos jugando en las calles. Todo parecía normal y tranquilo, junto a otras personas disfrutando de la brisa de verano, cuando irrumpió un grupo de gente desconocida por esos lares. Tenían la cabeza rapada, polleras negras y unas extrañas bandas en cerca de sus hombros, con esvásticas tejidas en el género rojizo. Los primeros en ver a aquellas personas no dudaron en entrar rápidamente en sus casas o refugiarse a dónde pudiera._

_Los residentes huyeron aterrorizados, gritando a todos lados: "¡NEONAZIS!" Pronto, una multitud corría por dondequiera enloquecida, mientras la pandilla terrorista disparaba sin piedad a los que tenían más cerca. Cuerpos caían sobre el asfalto, manchado de sangre._

_- ¡Matt! ¡Matt! –lloraba asustada la morocha, que se había tropezado con una roca. Estaba perdida y despistada-¡Matt!_

_Alguien la alzó con todas sus fuerzas y la llegó contra su pecho. ¡Era Matt! Aferrándose a su ropa, se dejó llevar por la inercia del momento. Mas, una de las balas disparadas golpearon al muchacho en la espalda, que se dejó caer._

_El castaño sangraba. La morena había caído unos metros raspándose contra el cemento, sin embargo, no le importó. Desesperada, se levantó y corrió al lado de su familiar, quien todavía tenía sus profundos ojos azules abiertos, respirando pesadamente. Estaba muriendo._

_- ¡Matt! –intentó socorrerlo presionando donde había recibido el impacto. Al ver como se manchaba su vestido, sin mejorías, le estrechó firmemente para evitar aún más los daños de la hemorragia -¡Matt! ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste!_

_Tampoco funcionaba._

_- ¿I-I-I-s-sabella? –un hilillo de voz salió de los labios temblorosos y agonizantes del niño -¿E-e-eres t-tú? ¿D-de verdad eres… tú?_

_- S-sí… soy yo… -al contestar quebradamente no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el líquido vital._

_El jovencito sonrió._

_- A-al… menos m-mamá tendrá a alguien c-cuando y-yo me vaya…_

_- ¡No digas eso! Aguanta un poco más… ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –chilló adolorida, mas los gritos se confundieron con los emitidos de la estampida. Nadie prestaba atención a esa oculta y trágica esquina -¡No nos oyen! Voy a buscar…_

_- ¡No, Isa! Quédate aquí –enlazó su frágil manita junto a las suyas –Eres una buena hermana…_

_- ¡No comiences a hablar así como si te fueras a despedir! –ella estaba cada segundo más asustada. Gemía mientras se tapada los oídos estremecida -¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_

_- Siento… mucho frío… Mi p-piano… es tuyo…_

_- ¡No! ¡Ya verás! Re… Regresaremos a casa… mamá nos está esperando… te recuperarás y todo será igual que antes, ¿oíste? Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase –ya no podía más. Sentía como si en ese momento se le fuera a desgarrar el corazón cual grulla de origami. A tan corta edad, la muerte de un ser querido, ¡era muy fuerte para soportarlo!_

_- Adiós… querida hermanita…._

_Y cerrando por última vez su luminoso iris, quedó lacio, sin vida en los brazos de su desconsolada amiga. Parecía ido en un dulce sueño eterno._

_Estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas lloraban en el cielo, quizás en bienvenida a una nueva compañera en horizonte._

_Fin del flashback._

- Y así… -finalizaba Isabella en tono lúgubre –perdí a la persona que más amé en mi infancia... en ese entonces…

- Creo que… ¿es por eso que o… odias a tú papá? ¿Por no estar en el momento que más lo necesitaste?

- Es… a-algo complicado, Phin… no lo entenderías. Mas… cuando nos conocimos… vi algo en ti que ya había encontrado en alguien anteriormente. Tal vez… eso fue lo que me gustó ¡Digo…! Agradó de ti…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?

La morocha acercó levemente sus labios a su oído, como si fuera a revelarle un secreto universal. Phineas pudo sentir su aliento agitado sobre su nuca.

- Mi hermano –sonrojada, se alejó retraída. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, contrastando sus mejillas a la pálida nieve que adornada la calle –Eres su viva imagen… o sea… físicamente no, pero en el alma… su curiosidad, entusiasmo, la manera en que sonreía… incluso lo despistado… Al verte por primera vez encontré todo lo que había muerto con Matt, junto a mi espíritu…

- ¡Calla! –espetó el pelirrojo, petrificado.

- ¿Qué? –se extrañó Isa, un poco ofendida –Pero es que…

- No, hablo en serio.

No era por ella la razón porque la interrumpía. Un silbido sordo se oyó en la lejanía y también la chica lo estaba escuchando ahora.

Algo andaba mal…

Disparos resonaban cada vez más nítidos, cortando el aire, chillidos y lamentos. Un tiroteo se estaba llevando a cabo y se acercaba a la intersección.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Nunca podrás atraparme, Perry el ornitorrinco! –se jactaba Doofenshmirtz, apuntando con un revolver a su enemigo, la mascota de los Flynn-Fletcher –¡Terminaré con esto y mi mejor regalo de Navidad personal será DESHACERME DE TI!

El monotrema en su modo de agente secreto esquivaba los tiros, aunque no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo pues la mayoría erraban en el aire. El científico era muy inexperto con el arma.

Mas no por eso dejaba de ser mortal, una de las balas llegó hacia donde estaba la pareja. Esta se dirigía a Isabella, mas su compañero, de reflejos rápidos la empujó hacia un lado.

La joven García-Shapiro no pudo evitar contemplar horrorizada cómo su amigo recibía el perdigón en su brazo, cayendo de rodillas en la acera, al borde de la locura por el dolor causado. Mas, valiente, se mantuvo lo más calmo posible.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Huye! ¡Es muy peligroso! –era increíble cómo sus palabras se oían tan claras en el estado en el cual se encontraba.

La niña no hizo caso, sino que le ayudó a ponerse en pie con dificultad. Estaba decidida a no abandonarlo.

- ¡No dejaré que la historia se repita! ¿ME OÍSTE? –espetó furiosa, como si lo fuera a golpear debido a su petición anterior. Le llevó en andas para refugiarse de los ataques. Estaba roja del esfuerzo que estaba dando por cargarlo. El pelirrojo no pudo sentir más que admiración por su perseverancia.

Caminaron una cuadra esquivando obstáculos. Allí la casi-adolescente ocultó a Phineas detrás de unos botes de basura, cuando otra munición perdida llegó hacia donde estaban los dos. Esta vez, nadie pudo salvar a la morocha.

Desplomándose contra el hormigón, la habían herido en un costado, debajo de su brazo derecho.

- ¡NO! –vociferó el pelirrojo al borde de llanto. Se arrastró como un gusano a su lado -¡Isabella! ¡Háblame!

Ella pestañeó unas tres veces, sorprendida de lo que le había sucedido. Solo atinó a balbucear unas oraciones ininteligibles.

Quizás Phin supiera muy poco de medicina, mas con la mano buena que le quedaba desabrochó la chaqueta de su amiga. Ahí pudo tener una más terrible perspectiva de lo que le habían hecho.

- Noooo… -masculló trémulo –Nooo… esto no pudo haberte alcanzado el corazón.

En ese instante, Isabella acercó sus dedos contra las mejillas de su vecino.

- Quizás sí… -murmuró, casi con una pizca de alegría. Entonces, cerró sus ojos.

El muchacho Flynn empezó a desesperarse.

- ¡Isabella! ¡P-por favor! ¡N-no me hagas esto! Aún… te queda mucho por vivir… -su voz estaba apagándose poco a poco. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía desfallecer.

Una niebla cubrió su vista y toda conexión con sus sentidos desapareció. Había perdido mucha sangre…

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, dejándose caer en un delicioso abismo blanco.

- Isabella… -murmuró por última vez.

* * *

Los pajarillos trinaban esa mañana de Navidad. En otros hogares se estaba disfrutando del nuevo día y los pequeños corrían donde estaba el árbol festivo para abrir sus regalos después de un año portándose bien. Sin embargo, no podía decirse lo mismo de dos familias en Danville: Los Flynn-Fletcher y los García-Shapiro, quienes se encontraban en el hospital de la ciudad.

Phineas, quien había sido el menor herido en la balacera del día anterior, solo debieron extraerle la bala de su brazo y enyesarlo para que se recuperara pronto. Mas eso no lo puso muy contento que digamos, con su mejor amiga en peor estado que el suyo. Él junto a sus seres queridos esperaban noticias acerca de Isabella. En la sala de espera, a unos metros estaba el padre de su amiga con Vivian, con esta última con la cara totalmente demacrada. El muchacho se escondía de cualquier mirada que pudiera dirigirle Tom. Seguramente le estaría culpando por lo que le había sucedido a su hija, como el mismo se lo estaba haciendo consigo mismo.

Ferb, Candace, Linda y Lawrence le acompañaban. Estos últimos se habían ido a la cafetería a comprar algún caramelo para matar el tiempo esperando al menor, aunque la pelirroja con toda seguridad lo había hecho para poder hablar con Jeremy, su novio, quien trabajaba en uno de esos locales de comida rápida Slushy.

Casi sintiéndose a punto de morir debido a los remordimientos, entonces abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde guardaba reposo la morocha. Todos los que la conocían se levantaron con la cara de quien va a recibir una mala noticia; de hecho, eso era lo que temían.

Era un doctor, de esos típicos con la bata blanca, áspero bigote cual pelos de escoba y cabello gris. Como salió con la cara maltrecha se podría deducir con toda posibilidad una terrible tragedia… o al menos, era solo una probabilidad, porque…

- La paciente está bien –declaró el médico con voz cansada, a lo cual los presentes dieron un suspiro de alivio –Tiene mucha suerte esta niña, para Año Nuevo ya estará de alta, pero con reposo constante… ¿Ustedes son sus familiares?

Los dos ex-esposos asintieron rápidamente. Esperaban la autorización de poder ir a verla.

-No está muy delicada –prosiguió el profesional –Seguro que quizás podría…

- ¡No importa! –resonó una vocecita dentro del dormitorio -¡Dígale a mis padres que entren!

- Disculpe –dijo Phineas, casi suplicando, deseando que Thomas no le escuchara su petición -¿No podría dejar que mi hermano y yo la visitáramos?

- No lo sé… -dudó el doctor. En consiguiente se dio la vuelta y preguntó -¿También al cabeza de triángulo y al chico desproporcionado?

- ¡Sí, ellos son mis amigos! –contestó de nuevo quien estaba en la pieza.

Con la aprobación ya dada, los dos Flynn-Fletcher se dispusieron a entrar, solo que el papá de la chica se adelantó impidiéndoles el paso. Así el más pequeño comenzó a dudar menos que este estaba resentido con él.

Y allí, estaba Isabella, tan bella como siempre, con el costado vendado y leyendo una revista de esas que siempre hay en las clínicas y hospitales: Todas pasadas de la fecha. Se veía tan aburrida de estar encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes límpidas, blancas y pulcras con olor a consultorio.

El pelirrojo se acercó por el lado derecho de la cama, mientras que el papá de ella por el derecho. No hubo ninguna palabra hasta que la internada se percató de la existencia de más personas a su alrededor.

- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué las caras largas? –Isa saludó efusiva -¡Vaya Phineas! ¡Lástima que te hayan dado en el brazo! ¿Podrás sobrevivir unos días así?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tenía mucha razón. ¡Sus planes para el resto de las vacaciones se habían truncado por culpa de esa bala maldita!

Volviendo en sí, descubrió que Tom estaba hablando, en un tono de voz bastante triste.

- Hija –decía en medio de lamentos–yo… ¡Oh, esto es mi culpa!

¡Vaya que sorpresa se llevaron los que estaban ahí reunidos! El moreno, según sabían quienes lo conocían desde antes (y por su rostro severo que reflejaba su arrogancia), era muy difícil que reconociera algún error propio cometido en algún momento. La más impresionada era su hija menor.

- Si no hubiera hecho todo eso… -continuó -nada hubiera pasado… no… tanto tiempo alejado de ti, que… no sabía de lo que eras capaz por… seguir al lado de tus amigos…

A Phineas y Ferb se les cayó la mandíbula por el piso ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- … Miami no tiene lo que tú aprecias de este lugar… ahora lo he entendido… según la policía… ya no estarías aquí con nosotros si no fuera por este jovencito que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ti–se dirigió a Phin, quien al ser aludido de manera tan elogiable de parte de ese señor sintió que sus mejillas ardían –Hijo… ¿cómo podría pagarte este acto de valor?

- Este… yo… señor… -intentaba poder decir alguna frase coherente el muchacho, mas su compañera intervino.

- Yo sé lo que a él le gustaría, papá, y lo sabes muy bien…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero (quiere)? –dijeron los dos intrigados al unísono.

- Ajam… ¡que me quede en Danville para siempre!

- Pero hija, ese es un deseo tuyo –habló el hombre –Tal vez él quiera otra…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te ibas de la ciudad? –se escandalizó el chiquillo -¡Por supuesto que no te dejaré ir! –abrazó enloquecido a su amiga, quien embobada, al instante se apartó de él al sentir un dolor cerca de su espalda por la herida -¡Ups, lo siento Isa!

- No hay cuidado –sonrió ella, triunfante.

Tom, con sentimientos encontrados, finalmente expresó:

- Bueno… me han ganado en mi propio juego… seguro que ahora me queda la aceptación.

Un poco reticente, la niña se le acercó cuanto pudo a su padre.

- Mamá me dijo que si me iba contigo te tenía que respetar, no importa cuando rencor tuviera contra ti –murmuró dulcemente.

- ¿Ah sí? Tengo que admitir que tu madre es una mujer maravillosa… siempre da buenos consejos…

La señora García-Shapiro dio una sonrisa humilde.

- Pero… -siguió diciendo el papá con pena–Ya no irás conmigo a Florida… entonces… me seguirás odiando…

- No… he aprendido muchas cosas… y tuve que comprender que yo estaba mal… Si te separaste de mamá era un problema tuyo con ella y… no con mi hermano y conmigo… ojalá estuviera él con nosotros…

- ¿En serio pides eso? –se extrañó Thomas –Este muchacho… Phineas, se parece demasiado a Matt. ¿No lo crees? Nunca podrá ser un sustituto, pero cuida tan bien de ti como lo hacía él.

- Ahora estoy segura que los ángeles existen –afirmó risueña Isabella, a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió devolviéndole una ancha y cálida sonrisa.

Entonces, todo el momento fue interrumpido por Ferb, quien dejó una pesada caja envuelta en papel de regalo celeste y lunares fucsia con un hermoso moño celeste encima.

- ¿Qué es eso? –se extrañaron todos.

- Un regalo para Isa –contestó lacónico.

El peliverde abrió el paquete, desplegando un postre del porte de la almohada que usaba la morocha para descansar su cabeza.

- ¡Oh, Ferb! –reprochó Phineas -¡Sabes que a nadie le gusta el pan de pascua!

- Corrección, a nadie le gusta la FRUTA del pan de pascua.

- Sí, pero… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Eso me da una espectacular idea!

Y empezó a parlotear su próximo invento con fórmulas y cálculos que nadie entendía.

- ¿Siempre hace eso? –musitó el adulto al oído de su hija.

- ¡Sí! No tienes idea de cuánto me desespera…

- Aún así, lo amas.

La pelinegra se puso lívida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –ella estaba al borde de los gritos.

- ¡Ah, por Dios! ¡Eso se ve desde la luna! Me pregunto qué querrá hacer este chico con lo que está planeando.

- Espera a que lo veas en Año Nuevo...

* * *

Efectivamente, transcurrió la semana y llegó la anhelada fiesta en espera del próximo recorrido solar. En el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher estaban las mesas listas para la celebración. Habían reunido a todo el barrio local para compartir entre vecinos. El padre de Isabella se quedó unos días y allí estaba, en la sección de aperitivos conversando con Lawrence sobre las antigüedades y los negocios relacionados con estas. Linda preparaba la champaña. Quedaban unos minutos para la cuenta regresiva.

- ¿Te gusta cómo va todo ahora, Izzy? –preguntó Phineas a su amiga.

- ¡Esto es fantástico! –respondió la aludida, limpiándose los restos de jugo con la manga de su ropa. Estaba un poco fresca la noche -¿Y qué era lo que tenías para nosotros? No dejabas de presumir tu "genial idea" al que se cruzara en frente tuyo sin decir en realidad a qué te referías.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo verás! Y creo que es tiempo… ¡Hey, Ferb!

El peliverde levantó un pulgar en señal de normalidad. Estaba ocultando algo detrás del manzano.

Entonces, se inició el conteo.

- ¡AÑO NUEVO EN DIEZ… NUEVE… OCHO…!

- Vamos Isabella, sube conmigo al tejado. Quiero que observes bien este espectáculo… -le invitó el chiquillo.

- ¡… CINCO… CUATRO… TRES… DOS… UNO…!

- ¡AHORA, HERMANO!

Cuando la gran algarabía se desató y la gente en el boulevard se abrazaba, del árbol salió disparada al cielo unas cosas brillantes que estallaron en cierto momento, en un show magnífico de luces y fuegos artificiales, aunque eso parecía, no lo eran.

- ¡Oh, P-Phi…! –exclamó la morocha al borde de las carcajadas –No me digas que…

- ¡Sí, son las frutas del pan de pascua! Si a nadie le gusta, creo que es una gran manera para deshacerse de ellas… ¡Y cómo llegan tan alto en la estratósfera, serán esparcidas hasta el África y alimentarán a todos los niños que se mueren de hambre! ¿No te parece genial?

Pero Isabella no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que su compañero había dicho. ¡Era un instante tan mágico después de la tormenta! Había sufrido, llorado, fallecido sus esperanzas… y ahora tenía el mejor regalo que pudieron haberle dado: Tener a su amado junto a ella.

- Sí… -susurró embelesada –Esto es maravilloso…

- ¡Pero falta lo mejor! –intervino Tom malicioso.

El público perplejo puso atención al forastero ¿Qué querría decir?

- Phineas –continuó -¿Me haces los honores?

- ¡Con gusto, señor!

El pelirrojo entró a la casa, para regresar luego con la tan querida pianola de su vecina ¡Y estaba totalmente remodelada! Afinada, pulida, libre del molesto polvo y con partituras nuevas.

La morena estaba anonadada. Se le humedecieron las pupilas de la emoción. Se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran llorar.

- Isa… ¿estás bien? –se inquietó su amigo.

- Sí… -dijo con voz quebrada -¿Esto lo hiciste tú?

- Bueno… debo decir que Ferb y tu padre me ayudaron mucho –reconoció con modestia -¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Estrénalo!

La chica alargó sus manos y palpó las teclas con dulzura. ¡Hace tanto que no lo hacía! ¿No se habría oxidado su talento? Ante toda esa gente viéndole no podía sentir más que vergüenza.

- ¡Anda! –alentó el pequeño Flynn.

- Es que… ¡No puedo sola! Nunca lo hice… siempre Matt me acompañaba.

- Entonces… no queda más que yo te ayude.

- Pero tú… el brazo…

- No hay cuidado –descuidó Phi –Con una palma será suficiente. ¿Te nos unes, Ferb?

El joven Fletcher sacó de su espalda con la habilidad de un mago una linda guitarra electroacústica. Luego de ajustar las cuerdas en el clavijero, rasgueó probando la afinación. Ferb levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Phineas tomó un micrófono que tenía guardado detrás del manzano.

- Esta es una canción –decía –Que escribí hace mucho tiempo… está dedicada a mi mejor amiga, Isabella… ¡Y también a todas las parejas que se encuentran en esta bonita noche de Año Nuevo para que la disfruten!

Se acomodó en el taburete junto a la morocha, quien estaba nerviosa.

- Phi… ¡yo no me sé la canción!

- Solo sígueme. Es una melodía sencilla, como el título –y le entregó unos papeles con las notas de la canción –Si te animas me acompañas.

Ya reunidos el valor y la fuerza para llevar a cabo la escena, los dos hermanos iniciaron. Los acordes de la guitarra y del piano se mezclaron, en un sonido espectacular. La tocata era pegajosa y animó a los presentes a bailar.

Entonces, Phineas se puso a cantar:

(Un Sencillo muy Sencillo-GinnyWings [Sep, yo xD])

_Aburrido escuchaba yo la radio_

_Cambiaba de estación a cada rato_

_De vals a pop,_

_de tango a rock_

_Tu dulce voz escuché_

_y me enamoré_

_La radio era tu ventana,_

_tu vestido la guitarra_

_Perfume musical,_

_de figura vocal_

_Cabello cual pentagrama,_

_letra por ojos esmeralda_

_Moría de ganas por conocerte_

_Un sentimiento muy fuerte_

_Cogiendo mi pandero,_

_un lápiz y otro cuaderno,_

_me puse rápido a escribir_

Isabella, fortalecida por el apoyo de su compañero, a viva voz se unió al coro. Al fin se había complementado la armonía de tonos, con sus notas altas y agudas.

**_Y dice así,_**

**_no digan que mentí_**

**_Compuse un sencillo_**

**_muy sencillo para ti_**

**_La de la voz_**

**_que me enloqueció_**

**_para demostrarte mi sincero amor (bis)_**

_Cuando terminó aquel drama_

_pedí cantar y gané fama_

_Mucho dinero,_

_oro verdadero_

_Aún sin conocerte a ti_

_Cuando al pude verte,_

_en un balcón bien de frente_

_Con la luz de la luna,_

_a vista de la dunas,_

_pude declararme al fin_

Y así, amigos, termina aquí nuestro relato, lleno de encuentros y desencuentros. Tal vez Isabella y Phineas pasaron muchas festividades, pero nunca se pudo comparar otras que anteriormente o más adelante fueron celebradas. En fin, una larga temporada de invierno seguía, encerrados en la escuela, mas, como en el inicio de decía, nunca dejaron atrás ese espíritu de alegría y amistad que reforzaron esta fecha, a excepción de un año más tarde, cuando sucediera otra y aún más grande aventura que tendrían que afrontar a costa de sus vidas.

Pero como muchos sabemos, esa es otra historia…

**Fin...**

* * *

¿Se nota que me gustan los puntos suspensivos? xD

TE ODIO D8! ¿Saben? No me culpen por la redacción. A veces la página se come las barritas de separación y las sangrías :S ¡Una vez me eliminó un par de nombres y signos de exclamación T-T!

No odien a Doof :). Ya saben cómo es él, tan torpe e inconsciente de lo que hace xDDDDD. ¡Ah! Y si se preguntan en dónde terminó luego de esto, un par de semanas en la cárcel y la puerta giratoria LOL! Justicia, claro ¬¬...

REVIEWS!

**Doof-fan:** xDDDDDDD Me quise desahogar un poco con lo de los mayas xDDD. OK, claro, decían que el fin iba a ser el 21 o el 23 y estamos en 24 LOL.

¡Gracias Gokú por resucitarnos xDDD! Y lo de Flint... me gustó mucho la película y sabía que te gustaría :).

**vale123456789: **Y aquí tienes la bendita prueba xDDDD! ¿Quién pensabas que tendría la pelea Isa? ¿Con su padre o con Phineas? Bueh... la tuvo con las dos, je.

**gphinbella93: **GRACIAS 8D! Y es toda tuya la idea xDDD! También habían pensado en eso, pero quiero concursar con este fanfic en el certamen de fics navideños, ya sabes xD.

**fhiserprice: **Gracias compañero :), y en Chile igual se asustaron con esta tontera xD. Incluso hubieron sectas que iban a producir suicidios masivos D:

A veces me pregunto de por qué toman esas medidas si se van a morir igual xDDD

**Gallegorrinco:** Gracias y espero que te haya gustado el final 8D!

* * *

Aquí terminamos 8D! Como ahora estoy libre de este fanfiction me ocuparé de seguir "El Código Maestro" :). Creo que de aquí a inicio de vacaciones lo tendré listo y lo iré subiendo de a poquito :D. ¡Todavía esta loca no termina xDDDD! Pero, como aviso, ese papel higiénico será la ÚLTIMA historia que haré para este fandom. No es que tenga en contra algo de la serie, me sigue gustando :), mas estoy ocupando tiempo en cosas que podría usar para desarrollar proyectos originales y deseo mucho escribir una novela antes de cumplir los 18 xDDD. ¿Comprenden? Así se hará realidad lo de "no eres un poco joven para..." eso xD

¡ADIÓS AMIGOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 8D!


End file.
